Der Bräutigam
by Sonnenwolke
Summary: FanFic zum erotischen Roman "Perideis". Der Roman handelt von einer Feenwelt, die Besuchern Wünsche erfüllt, auch geheimste. Allerdings können Männer dort nicht ohne ein Lebenselixier existieren, das es nur aus einer einzigen Quelle gibt: jener Quelle, von der Frauen gewönlich gleich zwei haben.


**Tags:** Erotik, Fantasy, FanFic, Brustfetisch, Laktation, Milch, Perideis  
 **Lizenz:** CC BY-ND = Freie Weitergabe, keine Änderung, Namensnennung des Autors

 _Die folgende Geschichte ist handlungsorientiert, enthält aber Erotik. Freunde meinten, man kommt auch gut damit klar, wenn man keinen Fetisch hat, bei dem es um die inneren Werte der weiblichen Brüste geht ;-) - Aber seid gewarnt, das spielt in der Geschichte eine Rolle._  
 _Die Story hat als Setting die Welt des Romans "Peridëis". Das Geschehen wurde wie im Roman in die letzten Jahre der DDR gesetzt, weil der Kontrast dann am besten rüberkommt._  
 _Viel Spaß beim Lesen :-)_  
-

 **Der Bräutigam**

 _Von Sonnenwolke_

 **Prolog**

Es war einmal... - Ja, so muss die Geschichte anfangen. Ich will über ein Liebespaar berichten, aber das wäre an sich noch kein Problem. Warum soll man nicht über ein Liebespaar schreiben? Gut, da gab es eine Besonderheit, nämlich dass sie ihrem Geliebten ihre Brüste nicht nur zum Küssen reichte. Das wäre schon etwas ungewöhnlicher. Aber es geht um eine ganze Welt, in der die Männer die Brüste ihrer Frauen nicht nur küssen, sondern in welcher die Brüste der Frauen ein Elixier absondern, ohne das die Männer in dieser Welt nicht existieren wollen. Was ist das für eine Welt, in welche die Männer aber freiwillig gehen, wenn man sie nur lässt? Eine geheime Welt. Deshalb beginnen wir mit: Es war einmal... Damit kann niemand Protest erheben und die Geheimhaltung bleibt auch gewahrt.

Es war einmal...

 **Das Liebespaar**

"Weißt du...", druckste sie. "Bevor du deine eigene Wohnung aufgibst und wir zusammenziehen ... ich habe da etwas, das für mich sehr wichtig ist. Ein ... eine ... eine Art Fetisch. Etwas, das ich bisher vor dir verheimlicht habe."

"Ein paar Kleinigkeiten darf man wohl wirklich von dem Mann erwarten, mit dem man fest zusammenlebt."  
"Das ist ja das Problem. Es ist nicht klein. Aus Angst, dich zu verlieren, habe ich noch nicht darüber geredet. Aber es würde unsere Beziehung wahrscheinlich kaputtmachen, wenn ich es unterdrücken müsste oder das nur ohne dich ausleben kann. Dann kämen zwangsläufig Dritte ins Spiel, und ich glaube nicht daran, dass so etwas langfristig gutgeht."  
"Sag es mir einfach."  
Sie sah ich zögernd an und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
"Doch!", bestätigte er. "Sag es mir. Selbst wenn es ungewöhnlich ist. Wenn sich Dinge fest mit dir verbinden, werde ich mich mindestens über diesen Weg darauf einlassen können."  
Sie sah ihn noch immer zweifelnd an. Dann knöpfte sie wortlos ihre Bluse auf, zog eine Brust aus dem BH, griff mit Daumen und Zeigefinger hinter die Brustwarze und zog diese mit einer auswringenden Bewegung nach vorne. Mehrere Strahlen Milch spritzen aus der Brustwarze in den Raum.  
"Das ist mein Geheimnis. Besser gesagt, der zentrale Teil daran."  
"Du bist schwanger? Hast ein Kind? Äh ..."  
"Nein", sagte sie leise, "weder-noch. Ich habe einfach nur den starken Wunsch, Milch zu geben. Noch ehrlicher, aber peinlicher: Ich will meinem Mann die Brust geben. Jeden Tag, noch lieber mehrmals jeden Tag. Ich will ihn an der Brust haben, als würde er es brauchen, um zu überleben. Ich will, dass mein Mann meine Milch gerne trinkt, und dass er mir eher die Brust mit Gewalt aus der Bluse zieht, um daraus trinken zu können, als dass ich ihn dazu überreden muss. So, jetzt weißt du es. Das ist es, was ich tief in meinem Innersten will. An sich ist es ziemlich einfach möglich, seinen Milchfluss auch ohne Schwangerschaft zu aktivieren, nur am Anfang ist es recht zeitintensiv."  
"Ich habe gar nichts davon bemerkt! Nur die alte Milchpumpe im Schrank, die du nicht wegschmeißen wolltest."  
"Die Milchpumpe ist gar nicht alt, und falls ich alleine bin, habe ich sie jeden Tag in Benutzung. Wenn du hier bei mir warst, hatte ich meine Hände..."  
"..oft an der Brust!"  
"Ja. Und meist ein Handtuch darunter. Jetzt weißt du, warum. Ich hatte schon Milch, als wir uns kennengelernt hatten. Bloß ... wenn wir zusammenziehen ... ich will nicht, dass du mich erwischst. Ich will es dir selbst gesagt haben. Und selbst, wenn du nicht selbst saugst, sondern ich die Pumpe nehme ... weißt du, das ist recht angenehm ... dann will ich auch lieber, dass du mal dabei bist. Vielleicht bei alltäglichen Verrichtungen, na ja, eben so... Dass du es bisher nicht bemerkt hast, wundert mich nicht. Ich habe es ja sorgfältig versteckt. Die Milch tropft nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit aus der Brust. Man muss schon dran saugen oder sie mit der Hand rausmelken. ... Könntest du dir denn vorstellen, dass ... - Also, ich rede von regelmäßig!"  
"Dürfte ich denn jetzt mal?"  
"Aber ja! Mehr als gerne. Komm, wir legen uns beide aufs Bett."  
Sie warf Bluse und BH beiseite, holte die Bettdecke und legte sich auffordernd seitlich auf die Liege. Sie hielt im ihre Brust entgegen und flüsterte: "Komm! Trink meine Milch. Meine Brüste haben lange auf diesen Augenblick gewartet."  
Er legte sich seitlich neben sie und die Brust wurde ihm an seinen Mund gehoben. Seufzend entspannte er sich, nahm die Brustwarze zwischen die Lippen, probierte eine günstige Mundstellung und eine bequeme Liegehaltung, sie aber zog die Bettdecke über ihre beiden Körper, und als er zu saugen begann, ließ auch sie sich aufseufzend in die Liege sinken.  
"Nicht mit der Zunge an der Brustwarze spielen", flüsterte sie - "saug richtig daran. Kräftig!"  
Jetzt traute er sich. Er begann kräftig und rhythmisch an der Brustwarze zu saugen, griff mit den Lippen tiefer in die Brust, nahm die Brust mit beiden Händen in die Hand, und dann machte es irgendwo tief in seinem Gehirn "Klick", und ein uralter Mechanismus wurde aktiviert, der ihm eingab, wie man die Brust auf die richtige Weise reizt, damit sie Lust bekommt, ihre Milch herzugeben.  
Wenige Momente danach ging ein Schauer und Kribbeln durch ihre Brust, sie stöhnte auf, und dann begann ihre Milch, in seinen Mund zu fließen. Schwall um Schwall sog er ihre Milch durch die feinen Milchäderchen hindurch, fand den richtigen Takt, in dem die Milch strömen wollte, und wurde durch noch mehr Milch belohnt. Und weil sie es so lange tief in ihrem Herzen ersehnt hatte, weil der Augenblick so schön war, und will alles richtig war, deshalb entschloss sich die Brust, noch eine Belohnung ausströmen zu lassen. Ein weiterer Schauer, ein weiteres Kribbeln, zog durch die Brust, und siehe, er stöhnte vor Wonne auf, weil feinste cremige aromatische Sahne in seinen Mund drang. Vorsichtig sog er, um ja nicht durch einen falschen Takt den Sahnestrom zu unterbrechen. Aber alles war gut, und mehrere Züge lang erhielt er das Beste, das eine Brust ihrem Verehrer zu bieten hat. Und als sie schließlich geleert war, kam auch die andere Brust zu ihrem Recht, bis auch diese ganz und gar erschöpft und weich war.  
"Ich muss dich jetzt haben", flüsterte sie ihm zu und zog sich im selben Augenblick, Rock, Strumpfhose und Schlüpfer herunter, und dann lag sie schon nackt und breitbeinig auf dem Rücken, um seinen Penis zu empfangen. Er entkleidete sich seinerseits, so schnell es ging. Als er endlich in sie eindrang, dauerte es nicht lange, bis der Schoß in höchster Wonne zuckte und damit den Penis in Verzückung geraten ließ, bis dieser tief ausholte und anschließend den Samen Schwall um Schwall in ihre Scheide strömen ließ.  
So lagen sie beide da auf der Liege, und sie umschlang mit ihren Beinen seinen Rücken, bis der Penis so weich geworden war, dass er aus ihrer Scheide glitt.  
Nun saßen sich beide gegenüber auf der Liege.  
"Und?", frage sie. Jetzt wieder mit etwas Sorge um die kommende Antwort.  
"Ich habe noch nie etwas so Wunderbares getrunken, und ich habe noch nie etwas so Schönes erlebt."  
"Ja!", jubelte sie, brach aber in Tränen aus und warf sich ihm in die Arme. "Du hast keine Ahnung, welche Angst ich wegen deiner Antwort hatte. Könntest du dir wirklich vorstellen, das jeden Tag zu tun. Wenigstens einmal am Tag, und vielleicht sogar öfter?"  
"So wie das eben war ... kann ich mir vorstellen, dass ich das mehrmals am Tag wollen würde ... mein Leben lang."  
Es herrschte einen Moment lang Stille. Atemlose Stille.  
"Ist das ein Antrag?"  
"Willst du meine Frau werden?"  
Sie wurde sehr ernst. "Ja, ich würde gerne deine Ehefrau werden. Versprichst du als geheimes Zusatzversprechen, in guten wie in schlechten Tagen auch meine Brüste zu lieben und ihre Milch zu trinken? Du hättest eine Frau, die dir dafür zu Füßen liegen würde."  
Er antwortete ebenso ernst: "Ja, das verspreche ich."  
Sie gab ihm einen langen Kuss. Einen Zungenkuss.

 **Das Wochenende**

Seit diesem Tag waren einige Monate vergangen. Sein Verlangen nach ihren Brüsten und der Milch daraus hielt unvermindert an, ja sie hatte sich zu ihrer Freude sogar noch verstärkt. Und er war, und sie war, beide waren in einen Zustand der Dauerverliebtheit geraten, an dem die "Droge" aus ihren Brüsten einen nicht unerheblichen Anteil zu haben schien.  
Eines schönen Freitags (nicht ganz, es regnete und war kalt) sagte zu ihm: "Es gibt neben der Milch in meiner Brust noch ein weiteres Geheimnis. Es hat aber damit zu tun. Es ist ein Geheimnis, so wunderschön, dass es dir die Sprache verschlagen wird. "Du hast wirklich das ganze Wochenende frei?" - Sie schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
"Das ganze!", bestätigte er.  
"Nicht die winzigste Verpflichtung?"  
"Nein!"  
Sie strahlte. "Dann werden wir heute ausgehen und ich zeige dir das Geheimnis. Vorerst musst du schmoren, es wird nichts verraten, bevor du es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hast. Versprichst du, mich nicht zu löchern?"  
"Ich verspreche es", knurrte er.  
Sie lachte, reckte sich zu ihm hoch und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Eine Stunde später standen beide in einer Seitenstraße des Berliner Prenzlauer Bergs vor einer überaus hässlichen Kneipe in einem typischen Berliner Mietshaus. "Jetzt musst du mir vertrauen", Sagte sie. Keine Bange, die Kneipe hier ist nur eine Zwischenstation. Sie zog ihn zur Tür und dann in die Kneipe hinein.  
Übler Zigarettenqualm empfing sie. Die Tischtücher waren speckig, die Lampen gelb von Nikotin, die Gardinen ebenfalls. Ein paar volltrunkene Männer saßen an den Tischen und unterhielten sich lautstark über irgendwas.  
Sie ging zum Tresen und fragte den Wirt: "Könnten wir mal die Toilette benutzen?"  
Sie legte einen Geldschein auf den Tisch.  
Der Wirt schien die Frau zu kennen, denn er fragte leise: "Hast du die Erlaubnis, ihn mitzunehmen?"  
"Ja. Wenn ich für ihn einstehe."  
"Na dann los, ihr Beiden. Den Weg zur Latrine kennst du ja." Er zwinkerte der Frau zu.  
Diese lachte und zog ihren künftigen Mann mit sich. Jetzt wagte der aber doch eine Frage, Geheimnis hin oder her: "War das nicht ein wenig viel für einmal aufs Klo gehen? Was bedeutet das?"  
"Gedulde dich nur wenige Augenblicke, dann wirst Du sehen!"  
Sie verließen den Schankraum durch die Seitentür, die zur "Latrine", führen sollte, wie es der Wirt formuliert hatte. Die Seitentür führte zu einem kleinen Treppenabsatz. Geradeaus schien es ins Treppenhaus zu gehen, eine schmale Tür mochte zu einer Besenkammer führen, aber sie gingen zur Treppe, die hinunter in den Keller führte. Unten im Gang roch es penetrant nach Urin.  
Sie schaute zur Treppe hinauf, ob ihnen jemand gefolgt war. Aber es kam niemand. Sie wartete noch etwas, aber alles blieb ruhig. Verschmitzt lächelnd legte sie ihren Finger auf den Mund und flüsterte: "Pssst!" Dann griff sie in die Tasche und zog ein schwarzes Tuch heraus. "Ich verbinde dir jetzt die Augen. Bitte vertraue mir. Streng genommen hättest du nicht einmal wissen dürfen, wo dieses Haus hier steht. Ich vertraue dir natürlich, aber do sollst hinterher ehrlich sagen können, dass deine Augen verbunden waren. Machst du es mir zuliebe?"  
Er nickte. Da er ihr ebenso vertraute, kostete ihn das nicht einmal Überwindung. Sie faltete das schwarze Tuch, legte es ihm um die Augen, verknotete es am Hinterkopf und gab ihm anschließend einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Das Folgende sah er nicht mehr. Sie führte ihn sehr vorsichtig an der Hand und legte, wenn nötig, ihre Hand auf seinen Kopf, damit er sich ja nicht stoßen konnte.  
Und das war es, was er nicht sah:

Sie wandte sich zu einer Tür seitlich von ihnen, die garantiert nicht zur Toilette führte, denn es stand "Lager", an der Tür. Sie griff an die Klinke und hob die Tür daran etwas hoch. Die Tür klemmte wohl. Wortlos schob sie ihn, die Hände an seinen Hüften, durch die Tür und flüsterte nochmals.  
Sie standen in einem spinnwebenverhangenen Keller mit leeren Bierkisten, alten Stühlen und Tischen und weiterem Krempel dieser Art. Die Kellerfenster lagen halb über der Erde und bestanden aus zahlreichen quadratischen Scheiben, von denen wenigstens die Hälfte kaputt waren. Man sah die Straße mit ihren grauen Mietshäusern und den parkenden Autos. Sie zog eine Taschenlampe aus ihrer Jackentasche und knipste sie an. Dann leuchtete sie nach vorne und eine Stahltür alter Bauart wurde sichtbar.  
"Was ist hier?", flüsterte er.  
"Du hast versprochen, nicht zu fragen. Warts ab", flüsterte sie zurück.  
Hinter der Stahltür führte eine weitere Treppe noch tiefer hinab. Die Luft war hier kühl und feucht. Sie führte ihn vorsichtig die Treppen hinunter. Unten schloss sich ein Gang mit gerundeter Decke an. Ein langer Gang. Links und rechts war je ein eisernes Geländer angebracht. Der Putz an den Wänden des Gangs war marode, aber der Fußboden war frei von Schutt oder Abfällen. Nach einer Weile folgte eine weitere Stahltür alter Bauart, die aber diesmal offen stand. Dahinter eine Biegung, zugemauerte Eingänge, noch eine Biegung, noch eine geöffnete Stahltür. Dort endete der Gang endlich und sie betraten einen vollgerümpelten Keller mit zugemauerten Lichtschächten. Sie fasste ihn wieder mit beiden Händen und führte ihn sehr langsam diagonal durch den Raum. Vor einer Kellerwand blieb sie stehen, an der ein alter Jutevorhang an alten Wandhaken hing. "Du musst mir jetzt versprechen, nur nach vorne zu schauen, sagte sie. Jetzt kommt nämlich die versprochene Überraschung."  
Sie nahm ihm die Augenbinde ab.  
Er spürte, dass sie kalt-nasse Hände hatte. "Hast du Angst?", fragte er.  
"Nein", antwortete sie. "Aber ich bin sehr aufgeregt. Du stehst wirklich zu deinen Versprechen?"  
"Dass ich nur nach vorne schaue?"  
"Nein, doch, auch, aber ich meinte die großen Versprechen." - Sie ergriff seine Hand, führte diese unter ihre Bluse und strich mit der Hand nacheinander über beide Brüste. Sie trug keinen BH, was ihm (er bedauerte es) entgangen war. Die Hand strich über Brustwarzen, die gerade so erregt waren, dass auch die Höfe als zerklüftete Berg emporragten.  
Äh ... ich ... ach so. Ja, ich stehe zu allen Versprechen! Natürlich!"  
"Auch, dass du mich zur Frau nehmen willst."  
"Das ganz besonders.". Er küsste sie.  
"Weißt du", sagte sie, "ich bin nämlich eine Hexe, musst du wissen. Und wenn du jetzt mit mir weitergehst, werde ich einen Zauber über dich legen, der dich ewig an mich bindet. Willst du das?"  
Er lächelte. "Du hast mich doch schon verhext. Außerdem haben deine Brüste eben sowieso meinen Verstand ausgeknipst."  
"Bleib ernst", sagte sie, führte jedoch schon wieder seine Hand an ihre Brust, legte sie aber diesmal darauf und hielt sie so fest. "Nimm einen Moment lang an, es gäbe Zauberei tatsächlich. Und dann antworte, als wäre das so."  
"Das fühlt sich jetzt an, wie vor dem Altar", sagte er.  
"Der Vergleich ist nicht ganz falsch", antwortete sie. "Ja oder nein?"  
"Ja, ich will."  
"Dann erfährst du jetzt das Geheimnis."  
Sie trat zur Wand und nahm den alten Jutevorhang auf einer Seite vom Wandhaken. Der Jutevorhang hatte eine halb verblichene Zeichnung verdeckt. Nichts Besonderes. Es war eine schlicht gemalte stilisierte Frau, die dem Betrachter ihre Brüste darbot und deren Füße als stilisiertes "O" dargestellt wurden. Etwa so:

ooooooooooooooooooooooooøøøøøøooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooooøøøooooooøøøoooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooøøøooooooooooøøøoooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooooøøooooooooooooooøøooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooooøøooooooooooooooøøooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooooøøooooooooooooooøøooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooooøøooooooooooooooøøooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooøøøøooooooooooooooøøøøooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooøøøøøøøoooøøøooooooooooøøøoooøøøøøøooooooooooo  
ooooooøøøooooooooooooøøøooooooøøøoooooooooooøøøøooooooo  
oooøøøooooooooooooooooooøøøøøøooooooooooooooooooøøøoooo  
oøøooooooøøøøøøøooooooooooooooooooooooøøøøøøøooooooøøoo  
øøoooooøøoooooøøooooooooooooooooooooooøøoooooøøoooooøøo  
øooooooøøoooooøøooooooooooøøoooooooooøøooooooøøooooooøø  
øøooooooøøøooooøøoooooooooøøoooooooooøøooøøøøøooooooøøo  
oøøoooooooooøøøøøøooooooooøøooooooooøøøoooooooooooøøøoo  
oooøøøøoooooooooøøoooooooøøøøoooooooøøooooooooøøøøooooo  
oooooooøøøøøøøøoooøøoooøøøooøøøoooøøøøøøøøøøøøooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooøøøøøøøøooooooøøøøooøøooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooøøooooooooooooooooooooøøoooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooøøooooooooøøøøøøooooooooøøooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooøøoooooooøøooooøøoooooooøøooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooøøoooooooøøooooøøoooooooøøooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooøøoooooooøøooooooøøoooooooøøoooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooøøoooooooøøooooooøøoooooooøøoooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooøøoooooooøøooooooøøoooooooøøoooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooøøoooooooøøooooooøøoooooooøøoooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooøøoooooooøøooooøøoooooooøøooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooøøoooooooøøooooøøoooooooøøooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooøøoooooooøøøøøøoooooooøøoooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooøøoooooooooooooooooøøøooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooooøøooooooooooooooøøooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooooooøøøøooooooøøøøooooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooøøøøøøooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Diese Zeichnung ist ein ungewöhnlich gut getarnter Durchgang zu einem Geheimraum", sagte sie. "Da gehen wir jetzt durch, aber man kann das nur einzeln. Ich hätte es gerne, dass du zuerst gehst. Es sind nur ein paar Meter und ich komme sofort nach. Wäre das in Ordnung?"  
Er nickte.

 **Der Übergang**

"Pass auf", sagte sie. "Du stellst dich vor die Zeichnung und läufst einfach los. Stell dir vor, dass das nur eine optische Täuschung ist. Aber du musst entschlossen und ohne zu zögern durchgehen. Das fühlt sich etwas komisch an, ein wenig wie unter Wasser. Du musst ein paar Meter einfach geradeaus laufen, mehr ist nicht zu beachten. Nur dass du weiterläufst und nicht stehen bleibst. Du kannst normal atmen und die Augen auflassen. Wenn du durch bist, geh ein paar Meter in den Raum, aber dann warte auf mich."  
Sie stellte sich wieder ganz hinter ihn mit ihren Händen an seinen Hüften. Zwischen Hemd und Hose war etwas nackte Haut und er spürte noch einmal an ihren kalten Händen, wie aufgeregt sie war. Er stand direkt vor der Wandzeichnung.  
"Jetzt!", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn in den Nacken.  
Er machte einen entschlossenen Schritt vorwärts. Die Wand wirkte im ersten Augenblick, wie eine aufbrechende Eierschale, aber nur ein wenig. Dann fühlte es sich an, wie in einer zähen Flüssigkeit. Sein Körper verschwand in der Wand. Jetzt war er ganz darin verschwunden. Eine rote Flüssigkeit waberte um ihn herum, die sich leicht elektrisch anfühlte, aber nicht zu sehr. Er schaukelte etwas und ruderte vorwärts. Es ging recht gut und atmen konnte er erstaunlich leicht. Dann war er durch. Ein Schrei der Überraschung entfuhr ihm. Er stand in einer hellerleuchteten Höhle aus Sandstein, und ein Wasserfall fiel in einen kleinen See. Wie ging das? Der Berliner Untergrund war bekanntermaßen eine Sandbüchse, aber Sandstein?! Noch dazu war die Höhle angenehm warm.  
"Überraschung gelungen?"  
Er zuckte zusammen, obwohl er doch gewusst hatte, dass sie ihm unmittelbar folgte. "Ich habe nie von so einer Höhle in Berlin gehört!", rief er aus.  
"Kein Wunder", lachte sie. "Dieser Raum ist ein großes Geheimnis. Du bist gerade dabei, Mitglied der ältesten Geheimgesellschaft zu werden, die es auf der Erde gibt. Der Raum ist nur eine Art Eingang. Du musst dich hier vom Schmutz der Welt reinigen, bevor du das wirkliche Geheimnis erfahren darfst."  
Sie nahm ihn an der Hand und zog ihn zu dem kleinen See zu Füßen des unterirdischen Wasserfalls. Dort ließ sie ihren Rock zu Boden gleiten. Der Schlüpfer folgte. "Komm!", lockte sie. "Zieh dich aus und wir gehen baden." Im Nu war sie ganz ausgezogen und sprang nackt in den kleinen See. "Herrlich!", rief sie. Er zögerte nicht länger, warf seine Sachen ebenfalls zu Boden und sprang hinterher.  
"Unglaublich!", rief er, als er wieder auftauchte. Das Wasser hatte Badewannentemperatur. Beide genossen es, durch den kleinen See zu schwimmen, zu tauchen und sich zu reinigen. Dann zog er sie im Wasser an sich und küsste sie. Ihr Schoß lag halb an seinem Bauch, ihre Beine umschlangen seinen Po.  
"Was für ein wunderbarer Ort!", sagte er. Sie spürte, wie sich sein Penis versteifte und zwischen ihren Schenkeln gegen ihre Vulva drückte. Es fehlte nicht viel und er wäre hineingerutscht, denn ihre Scheide war durchaus einer Meinung mit seinem Penis und sehr aufnahmebereit.  
"Damit warte wir ein paar Minuten", sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss zurück. "Und der Lohn dafür wird um so größer sein." Sie stieg aus dem Wasser. Eine Pfütze sammelte sich zu ihren Füßen. "Komm", sagte sie mit einem schelmischen Lächeln. "Du willst doch, oder?"  
Er entstieg ebenfalls dem Wasser. Als er zu ihr lief, schaukelte sein steil aufgerichteter Penis und sie tröstete diesen, indem sie ihn kurz in die Hand nahm.  
Sie zog ihn durch die Höhle vorwärts, bis sie zu einer Seitenhöhle kamen. In dieser Seitenhöhle stand eine Art Altartisch, der wie alles in dieser Höhle, aus Sandstein war.  
"Dieser Altar", sagte sie "ist etwas Besonderes. Du wirst dich ja schon über den Durchgang vorhin gewundert haben, aber dieser Altartisch ist noch unerklärlicher. Er bringt dich in eine andere Welt."  
Stille.  
"Danke, dass du einfach zuhörst, was ich erzähle", setzte sie fort. "Es ist bestimmt schwer, das einfach so hinzunehmen. Es kommt sogar noch dicker. Stell dir einfach vor, du bist ein Urwaldbewohner, der noch nie Kontakt mit der Zivilisation hatte, und dann landet vor deiner Nase ein Hubschrauber."  
"Das hat geholfen", antwortete er schließlich. "Hast du von der Hilfsaktion im Süden Äthiopiens gehört?"

"Nun, die haben wegen einer Dürrekatastrophe Leute mit Flugzeugen ausgeflogen. Zuerst hatten sie die Leute ohne große Erklärung einfach ins Flugzeug gesetzt. Als das Flugzeug dann vom Boden abhob, sind manche von den Leuten vor Angst gestorben. Die kannten keine Flugzeuge und hatten Angst, dass das ein böser Dämon ist oder so. Danach hat man sich mehr Mühe gegeben und den Leuten erklärt, was man macht."  
"Hast du denn Angst?"  
"Nein. Aber ist das hier von dieser Art?"  
"Hm. Ja. Schon. Wenn du dich auf den Altartisch legst und die Augen schließt, verschwindest du einfach und wachst einen kurzen Augenblick später in einer anderen Welt wieder auf. In einer ganz anderen Welt! Das kann schon wie Zauberei wirken. Und ehrlich gesagt hat mir auch noch nie jemand erklären können, wie das funktioniert."  
"Hast du es denn schon mehrmals gemacht."  
"Ja. Schon sehr oft."  
"Das genügt mir. Ich kann später immer noch Gedanken machen, wie das funktioniert."  
Sie atmete hörbar auf. "Ich kann dir hinterher alles erklären", sagte sie, "nur eben jetzt noch nicht. Vor allem will ich aus einem besonderen Grund vor dir ankommen. Ich lege mich deshalb zuerst auf diesen Altar. Sobald ich vor deinen Augen verschwunden bin, darfst du nicht zögern, dich selbst auf den Altartisch zu legen und dann die Augen zu schließen. Tue es sofort, gleich wenn ich verschwunden bin. Hinlegen, Augen schließen. Machst du das? Ohne lange zu warten?"  
"Hinlegen, Augenschließen, dabei beeilen. Mache ich. Aber was ist mit unseren Anziehsachen?"  
"Die bleiben hier und die klaut auch keiner. Bist du ansonsten bereit?"  
"Ja."  
Sie stieg nackt auf den Altartisch. "Bis gleich!", sagte sie auf dem Altar sitzend und lächelte. Und setzte nach: "Vertraue mir. Es ist großartig..."  
Dann legte sie sich auf den Rücken auf. Sie sah hübsch so aus. Sie schloss die Augen. Bruchteile von Sekunden später löste sie sich förmlich in Luft auf und der Altartisch war leer.  
Er aber unterdrückte jede Regung und tat, worauf er sich innerlich vorbereitet hatte. Er stieg einfach auf den Altartisch, legte sich ebenfalls auf den Rücken, schloss die Augen, und verschwand ebenfalls Bruchteile von Sekunden später.  
...die Welt kippte über. Er wirbelte durchs Nichts. Farben durchzuckten ihn, Töne schossen an ihm vorbei - und dann war es mit einem Schlag geschehen. Alles war ruhig. Er schlug die Augen auf.

 **In Peridëis**

Er lag in einer schlichten Höhle, die durch Fackeln beleuchtet war, auf einer Art Altar aus Backstein. Vor sich sah er eine große Holztür. Sie wartete schon auf ihm. Ihr liefen Tränen über die Wange, sie hüpfte vor Freude auf beiden Beinen und klatschte in die Hände: "Du bist da, du bist da! Ich hatte bis zum Schluss Angst, dass es nichts wird! Ich erkläre dir alles, aber erst lass uns tun, was ich dir versprochen hatte."  
"Was hattest du denn versprochen?"  
"Ficken!", sagte sie vulgär. "Und zwar schnell, aber nicht hier."  
Sie zog ihn vom Altar, sprühte vor Begeisterung und Erregtheit, zog ihn einen vielleicht 50 Meter langen unterirdischen Gang, eine Treppe nach oben, zu einer schweren breiten Holztür. Stimmen waren zu hören.  
Plötzlich hielt sie inne. "Hm", sagte sie. "Hör zu. Nacktheit ist hier nichts Ungewöhnliches. Und dass Leute direkt vor den Augen anderer Leute miteinander schlafen, ist hier ebenfalls normal. Soviel musst du jetzt erst einmal wissen."  
Sein Penis begann sich aufzurichten.  
"Überkommt es dich gerade?", fragte sie ihn.  
"So sehr, wie ich es noch nie erlebt habe. Es steigt in mir auf, ohne dass ich etwas dazu tue, und irgendwie kann ich auch nichts dagegen tun. Es ist wie ein Rausch, der mir den Verstand nimmt." Er atmete heftig.  
"Dann schnell. Kümmere dich jetzt um nichts Anderes, als mich, denk daran, dass du mich gleich haben wirst und lass dich von nichts ablenken. Ich führe dich. Schließe die Augen!"  
Sie hielt ihm mit einer Hand die Augen zu und öffnete dann die schwere Holztür. Das Stimmengewirr wurde mit einem Schlag lauter. Es klang wie in einer Gaststätte, einem Club oder ähnlichem.  
Was in ihm aufstieg, fing an, ihn völlig zu beherrschen. "Behalte die Augen geschlossen!", rief sie ihm zu.  
Er tat es. Sie zog ihn weiter. Es ging nur um vielleicht zwanzig Meter. Er nahm nicht mehr wahr, dass er offenbar mitten durch andere Leute lief, und das mit erhobenem Penis. Er nahm auch nicht mehr wahr, dass die Gespräche erstarben. Er fühlte nur wie elektrisiert ihre Hand, die sexuelle Energie in ihn zu übertragen schien. Wärme durchströmte seinen Körper. Von den Zehenspitzen und Fingerspitzen auf begann sexuelles Kribbeln die Macht über ihn zu übernehmen. Einen Verstand hatte er ohnehin längst nicht mehr.  
Sie hatte ihn quer durch den Raum gezogen, beide nackt, und zwar in eine Nische, in der ein seltsamer Stuhl stand. Sie nahm in dem seltsamen Stuhl Platz. Er war höher als gewöhnliche Stühlen, die Lehne geneigter als bei gewöhnlichen Stühlen, am wichtigsten aber die Beinstützen: Als sie ihre Füße dort hineinstemmte, waren ihre Schenkel sehr weit geöffnet.  
"Mach jetzt die Augen auf", sagte sie, und ihre Stimme klang seltsam heiser.  
Er öffnete die Augen. Auffordernd saß sie ganz nackt vor ihm mit weit gespreizten Beinen, ihre Vulva geschwollen, deutlich geöffnet und sehr nass. "Deine Brüste...", entfuhr es ihm, "Deine Brüste sind ganz geschwollen. Sie sehen unglaublich schön aus." Dann hielt es ich nicht mehr. Er trat an sie heran und sein steifer Penis glitt in ihre weit geöffnete, heftig geschwollene und schlüpfrig nasse Vulva. Sie zog ihn mit ihren Händen in sich, stöhnte laut auf und hielt ihn in dieser Stellung.  
"Bewege dich nicht", hauchte sie, "verharre einfach und lass es kommen." Sie packte ihn fest am Po, um das zu unterstützen.  
Die Knie zitterten ihm, aber er stand ganz still, seinen Penis tief in sie eingeführt und eng von ihr umschlungen. Sie schaute ihm in die Augen und sah, dass sein Blick glasig war. Da überkam es sie selbst. Das kam jedes Mal, wenn sie diese Welt wieder einmal frisch betreten hatte. Es begann in Zehenspitzen und Fingern. Diese Wärme, das Kribbeln. Sie verharrte ohne sich zu bewegen. Sie hielt ihn fest, damit er sich nicht bewegte. Sie spürte seinen überhart angeschwollenen Penis, wie er ihre Scheide weit dehnte und tief in ihr Empfindungen auslöste. Sie bewegte ihren Schoß ganz leicht, aber nur, um seine Penisspitze deutlich zu erspüren. Dann begann die Welle. Sie kam weich von außen nach innen. Sie schwoll langsam, sehr langsam hoch. Sie baute ihre Macht in den am weitesten außenliegenden Zonen ihres Körpers auf. Die Orgasmuswelle schickte einen Ausläufer ihren Rücken entlang, ein Kribbeln, eine Wärme. Dann tastete sich der Ausläufer seitlich nach vorne und erfasste Bauch und Brüste, umschlang Arme und Beine. Und dann, als hätte der Ausläufer nur eine Schutzhülle bauen wollen, raste mit einem Mal der Orgasmus durch den Körper und füllte sie aus. Eine warme Welle aus Lust und höchstem Glücksgewühl packte sie, schüttelte sie, schwoll zu einem Maximum, verharrte dort, ließ leicht nach, schwoll aber wieder an, um selbst Ohrläppchen und Lippen in ein langanhaltendes Glücksgefühl zu heben, und dann endlich ließ er nach. Sehr langsam. Sie hörte ganz von fern seinen langanhaltenden Orgasmusschrei und spürte in sich das Pulsen seines Samens. Das war schön. Und ihr Orgasmus blieb. Nur eben auf halber Stärke. Und dann spürte sie das bekannte Hartwerden ihrer Brüste, und wie die Brustwarzen ebenfalls erfasst wurden. Die übrige Haut meldete ihr, dass die Brüste gerade Milch spritzen. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah zwei kräftige stetige Spritzbrunnen, die Milch in zahlreichen Strahlen emporschießen ließen.  
"Schau!", sagte sie. Und genoss, wie er ihre spritzenden Brüste anschaute.  
"Ist es bei Dir schon vorbei?", fragte sie ihn, während sie ihren Brüsten zuschaute.  
"Ja", antwortete er. "Es pulst nur noch nach. Aber es war der schönste Höhepunkt, den ich in meinem Leben hatte."  
"Trink meine Milch", bat sie ihn. "Begehrst du das noch? Auch wenn du befriedigt bist?"  
Der Penis rutschte aus ihrer tropfnassen Vulva. Er warf sich auf ihre rechte Brust, dockte an und begann, die restliche Milch aus ihr herauszusaugen. Aber was hieß schon Rest, das Spritzen hatte nur herausgepresst, was gar zu viel war. Das meiste bekam er. An seinem langgezogenen tiefen Schluckbewegungen merkte sie, dass er wirklich viel Milch aus ihrer Brust erhielt. Sie genoss es. Dieses mittlerweile sehr gekonnte Saugen und Massieren, welches erfühlte, was ihre Brust gerade geben konnte, und wo, und wie.  
Als die rechte Brust alle war, zog sie seinen Kopf zur linken Brust und genoss den zweiten Teil genauso.  
Doch irgendwann setzte er ab.  
"Willkommen in Peridëis", sagte sie. "So heißt die Welt, in der wir jetzt sind. Woanders nennt man sie Paradies. Pe-ri-dë-is heißt aber Land der Peris, Land der Feen, und eine davon wirst du heute noch kennenlernen. Wie im echten Märchen gibt es hier keinen Strom und keine Technik. Außer uns Besuchern kann hier auch niemand schreiben und rechnen. Es ist mir erlaubt worden, dich in dieses geheime Reich zu bringen. Wir, du, ich und noch andere Leute wie wir, sind Besucher in diesem Land und helfen den Peris bisweilen bei ein paar Sachen. Die meiste Zeit aber kannst du dich hier einfach vergnügen und das Land entdecken. Und du darfst jetzt auch erfahren, dass ich nicht nur Milch geben will, sondern es auch muss. Alle Frauen hier haben Milch in der Brust. Du als Mann kannst wie alle Männer in Peridëis nämlich nicht ohne die Milch aus den Brüsten der Frauen überleben. Das ist der einzige Nachteil, aber ob es wirklich ein Nachteil ist, würde ich als Frau aus rein egoistischen Gründen bestreiten wollen. Ein Mann an der Brust fühlt sich nämlich gut an, und man hat bei der Gelegenheit immer einen Mann da, wenn man einen braucht." Sie kicherte. "Aber das ist noch lange nicht alles. Hier ist es immer Sommer und alles blüht, und es gibt Zauberei. Es ist eine Märchenwelt, die im wahrsten Sinne des Worts Wünsche erfüllt. Du wirst außerdem merken, dass dein Penis schnell wieder stehen wird. Weißt du warum?"  
"Nein."  
"Erstens zu meiner Freude, weil ich hier genauso dauererregt bin wie du, zweitens natürlich zu deiner eigenen Freude, und drittens aber, damit du dich verausgabst, deinen Samen fließen lässt. So haben es die Schöpfer dieses Lands bestimmt. Ob es die Feen selber waren, weiß man nicht, aber es ist sehr komfortabel für sie. Auf diese Weise haben sie immer Männer, die ihnen zu Füße liegen und beliebige Wünsche erfüllen. Dabei hat die Sache für die Männer einen entscheidenden Haken. Mit jedem Samenerguss verlieren sie hier in Peridëis nämlich Lebensenergie. Die bekommen sie aber nur..."  
"...aus den Brüsten der Frauen. Was für eine Gemeinheit."  
"Nicht wahr?" - Sie kicherte. "So haben wir euch Männer hier in der Hand. Nur wenige Tage Entzug reichen und du verkommst zum haarigen Satyr, der ohne Denkvermögen dauergeil durch die Wälder irrt, bis sich eine Frau seiner erbarmt und ihn erlöst. Aber tröste dich, so schlimm ist das gar nicht. Du kannst Frauenmilch zu Pulver trocknen und mitnehmen, oder auch als Frauenbutter haltbar machen. Frauenbutter wirkt besser, aber Frauenmilchpulver hält viel länger. Oder du achtest eben darauf, dass immer Frauen in deiner Nähe sind und kaufst ihnen ihre Milch ab."  
"Und wenn ich kein Geld habe?"  
"Geld gibt es gar nicht. Hier ist Frauenmilch die Währung. Du bezahlst als Mann mit Arbeitsleistung, während die Frauen es sich wohl sein lassen und auf ihre Milchbildung achten."  
Er lachte. "Ungerecht!", rief er.  
Jetzt lachte sie. "Nein. Dieses Land hat alles im Überfluss. Deshalb wiegt das nicht schwer und regelt nur aus, dass Männer stärker sind als Frauen. Damit haben die Frauen ein ausgleichendes Gegengewicht."  
"Die totale Gleichheit?"  
"Nein, dazu müssten Männer und Frauen ja auch anders ticken. Ticken sie aber nicht, sie verzehren sich nach den Männern, glaube es mir. Jedenfalls, was ich kenne. Aber es mag sein, dass es Gegenden in Peridëis gibt, in denen das anders ist. Hier gilt nämlich ganz besonders der Spruch ,Andere Länder - andere Sitten, andere Frauen - andere Titten'."  
Er lachte, fasste ihr dazu an die Brüste und sie setzte fort:  
"Eher wirst du staunen, wie vielfältig die menschliche Sexualität sein kann. Auch deine eigene. Du wirst schon sehen, was du selbst tun wirst, und was du davon nie bei dir selbst für möglich gehalten hättest.  
"Eins davon merke ich schon jetzt", sagte er.  
"Was?"  
Er sah an sich hinab: Sein Penis hatte sich wieder zu voller Größe aufgerichtet, obwohl bestenfalls eine Viertelstunde seit seinem Samenerguss vergangen war.  
Er schaute sie an. "Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass ich so kurz nach einem Samenerguss schon wieder so stark begehre und auch wieder kann." Es hielt ihn nicht länger und er stieß zu. Immerhin lag sie nach wie vor weit geöffnet direkt vor ihm. Sie stöhnte auf. Nur wenig später kamen beide gemeinsam ein zweites Mal zum Höhepunkt.  
Dann lagen sie lange erschöpft aufeinander. Irgendwann zog sie seinen Mund an ihre Brust und hielt ihm diese hin, während er ihre frische Milch genoss. Sie massierte mit der freien Hand die Milch in der Brust zu seinem Mund hin, damit er mehr bekam. Auch die zweite Brust war irgendwann leergetrunken und sie erhoben sich.  
"Ich habe dir viele tolle Sachen zu zeigen", sagte sie. "Du wirst sehen. Dass du meine Milch jetzt brauchst, ist eine Winzigkeit verglichen mit dem, was das Reich der Peris dir zu bieten hat."  
Er wandte sich um - und bekam augenblicklich einen roten Kopf. Er hatte ganz und gar nicht daran gedacht, wo sie waren, und sein Denkvermögen war vorhin auch nur sehr eingeschränkt gewesen.  
Sie waren in einer Art Gaststätte. Einer sehr hübsch eingerichteten, aber das war nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt war, dass sie beide splitternackt dastanden, gerade zweimal hintereinander gefickt (ja!) hatten und sie JEDER Gast dieser Gaststätte gerade anschaute. Wahrscheinlich hatte man schon vorher geschaut und sowieso hatte man ihr Stöhnen und ihre Schreie hier in der Gaststätte gut gehört. War das peinlich! - Aber da fiel etwas auf: Sämtliche Frauen trugen Kleider, die die Brüste betont freiließen. Mehrere Männer hatten auch ihre Hände genau dort und eine Frau saß in einer Weise da, dass man ihren nicht vorhandenen Schlüpfer unterm Rock gut (nicht) sehen konnte.  
"Das hier ist eine Taverne", sagte sie ihm ins Ohr. "Die Fritzen-Taverne. Eine Art Privatclub für Leute wie uns, die nicht zur einheimischen Bevölkerung von Peridëis gehören. Keine Angst, alle hier machen genauso rum, wenn ihnen gerade danach ist. Was glaubst du, warum sonst dieser Stuhl in der Nische steht? Aber wir wollen hier jetzt nicht bleiben.  
Ein Versuch, die Taverne schnell zu verlassen, wurde nicht akzeptiert. Er musste sich erst vorstellen, sie musste erklären, warum er hier sein durfte (auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch der Großen Peri!), man musste ihn erst ausdrücklich begrüßen - aber erst nach dem Versprechen, am nächsten Tag noch einmal wiederzukommen, durften sie die Taverne verlassen.  
Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Tavernenräume unter der Erde lagen. Eine Treppe mit silbriggold glänzenden Stufen führte nach oben und der Boden des oberen Tavernenraums war mit demselben Stein ausgelegt. Dann traten sie aus der Tür der Taverne heraus.

 **Im Städtchen**

Noch einmal entfuhr ihm ein Schrei der Überraschung. Sie standen auf der Straße eines sonnendurchfluteten Städtchens mit bunten, höchstens zweistöckigen Häuschen, deren Aussehen irgendwo zwischen Hundertwasser, Mittelalter und Bronzezeit lag, soweit man sie überhaupt sehen konnte, denn überall waren die Häuser von Rosenranken bewachsen. Roten Rosen.. Die Taverne war direkt an die Stadtmauer gebaut worden, aber diese Mauer erst! - Sie war vollständig aus den seltsamen goldglänzenden Steinen gebaut worden, mit denen auch der Fußboden der Taverne ausgelegt war.  
War das eine hübsche und vor allem ungewöhnliche Stadt, die vor ihnen lag!  
Sie lachte laut und freute sich über seine verblüffte Mine. "Was erstaunt dich am meisten?", fragte sie.  
"Diese Farben! Diese Häuser! Und alle Frauen hier laufen barbusig herum!"  
"Dass wir nackt auf der Straße stehen und du schon wieder eine Erektion hast, findest du nicht erstaunlich?"  
"Komisch. Stimmt. Es war ... ist ... mir seltsamerweise ... es ist mir nicht peinlich."  
Sie wurde ernst: "Ist es hier auch nicht. In dieser Welt, und du bist in einer anderen Welt, lieben sich Männer und Frauen öffentlich. Egal wann und wo. Hier hast du und hat jeder ein sehr starkes sexuelles Verlangen. So sehr, dass es den Alltag reguliert und ungefähr so heimlich gemacht wird, wie das Essen. Wenn du dich hier mit einer Frau unterhältst und dabei eine Erektion bekommst, wird sie nicht Empörung heucheln, sondern sich eher über das Lob freuen. Ein gesprochenes Lob kann Heuchelei sein, ein sich aufrichtender Penis oder eine anschwellende und nass werdende Vulva lügt dagegen nicht. Aber Männer sind trotzdem meist vollständig bekleidet. Meist, nicht immer. Nur Sklaven sind normalerweise nackt."  
"Es gibt hier Sklaven?"  
"Ja. Aber zeitlich begrenzt. Meist, um eine Schuld zu bezahlen, aber auch, wenn man keine Lust hat, sein Leben selbst zu regeln."  
"Aber man hat Rechte als Sklave?"  
"Nein. Also sie müssen gut behandelt werden, natürlich. Aber du kannst die Männer nach Belieben arbeiten lassen und die Frauen nach Belieben melken und dann ihre Milch verkaufen. Und alle beide kannst natürlich auch gegen Bares zur beliebigen Benutzung anbieten oder das selbst tun. Ich war auch schon Sklavin."  
"Bist du da etwa auch...?"  
"Bin ich. Regelmäßig. Aber du darfst mir eins glauben: Ein Keuschheitsgürtel ist hier schlimmer. Sei erst einmal drei Tage in Peridëis und du wirst erleben, wie dich das Verlangen verzehrt. Aber es gibt auch noch etwas Anderes, das sehr seltsam ist in dieser Welt. Ein unerklärlicher sehr wichtiger Zauber. Du musst wissen, wir Besucher aus der anderen Welt sind hier tatsächlich Hexen. Dann gibt es noch die normalen Einwohner dieser Welt und die Feen, die hier Peris genannt werden. Eine Peri werden wir nachher noch besuchen. Die Peris stehen über uns, ähneln uns ansonsten aber sehr. Manche munkeln, sie wären genau wie wir, nur mit etwas mehr Wissen, aber sag das ja keiner Peri. In Peridëis gibt es außerdem keinen Tod, es kann tatsächlich niemand sterben, egal was passiert."  
"Oh!"  
"Ja. Aber es gibt noch etwas. Du kannst nicht nur zaubern, gemessen an dem, was du bisher kennst. Es gibt noch eine große Besonderheit: Sollte dir, dir als Angehörigen der Besucher-Kaste, als Hexe, irgendetwas passieren, das dir unerträglich ist, dann gibt es plötzlich einen grünen Blitz und einen lauten Knall und du bist weg. Zurück bleibt nur Schwefelgestank und alles, was du am Leib hattest, Anziehsachen und Gegenstände. Du wachst in dem Raum wieder auf, in dem du hier in Peridëis angekommen bist. Das ist so eine Art Schutzraum, der in der Zwischensphäre zwischen Peridëis und unserer Welt liegt. Die Einwohner können diesen Raum nicht betreten, es ist ihnen einfach nicht möglich, sie haben allergrößte Angst davor. Die Einwohner berühren nicht einmal gerne diesen silbergoldenen Stein hier, weil man ihn oft in der Nähe der Übergänge zu unserer Welt findet und weil man um seine Zauberkraft weiß." - Sie tippte mit dem Finger gegen die goldglänzende Stadtmauer.  
"Ist das echtes Gold?"  
"Nein, Katzengold. Schwefelkies. Aber hübsch, nicht? Man findet wunderschöne Kristalle davon und es ist zauberkräftig. Aber das ist ein anderes Thema. Die Stadtmauer und der Boden der Taverne sind aus dem einfachen Grund aus Katzengold gemacht, weil es die Einwohner fernhält. Die Taverne ist nur für uns Besucher da. Dieser grüne Blitz und diese Flucht ist eine ganz großartige Sache, weil das für jeden von uns eine Art Sicherheitsnetz ist. Du kannst dich ausleben, wie du willst, geht es schief, bist du eben weg. Keine Gefahr, kein echtes Risiko. Du bist höchstens deine Sachen los und hast etwas Rennerei. Aber du kannst dich eben ausprobieren, weißt du? Deine Phantasien leben, deinen Panzer abwerfen, dich entspannen, Verklemmungen lösen. Und das Wichtigste: Allen anderen geht es genauso, zumal du nicht fürchten musst, anderen zu schaden, so wie du selber keinen Schaden nehmen kannst."  
Sie schaute an ihm herunter. Sein Penis war noch immer steil aufgerichtet. Sie lächelte verschmitzt. "Weißt du, man sagt hier, dass es gut für die Milchbildung ist, wenn eine Frau viel guten Samen in sich aufnimmt."  
"Ich kann tatsächlich schon wieder", sagte er. "Nach so kurzer Zeit - das habe ich noch nie erlebt."  
"Das Wort Potenz gibt's hier aber nicht", lachte sie. "Die Männer können hier tatsächlich immer, wenn man sie nur gut genug reizt. Du darfst dir also nichts darauf einbilden."  
"Und laufen die Frauen auch so schnell aus, wie du jetzt gerade?"  
Sie lachte und zog ihn an der Hand zu einer angrenzenden Seitengasse, die weg von der Stadtmauer ins Städtlein hineinführte. Das Städtchen war ein einziger Marktplatz mit den seltsamsten Angeboten, alles Handarbeit, nichts gleich, alles sehr phantasievoll, und dazwischen Lebensmittel aller Art. Sie aber zog ihn zu einer kleinen Kreuzung, wo an den Ecken große Stühle standen, wie man woanders Parkbänke aufstellt. Nur hatten diese Stühle sehr hohe schräg nach hinten gestellte Lehnen und Fußstützen, die weit links und rechts auseinanderlagen. Sie erklomm einen der Stühle, setzte ihre Füße in die Fußstützen und lag nun, da sie ja ganz nackt war, völlig entblößt mit auffordernd geöffneter Vulva vor ihm. Noch dazu nass und geschwollen. "Fick mich!", sagte sie, und ihre Augen wurden glasig. Sie zog ihn an der Hand zu sich, ergriff mit der Hand seinen steifen Penis, führte die Penisspitze an ihr sehnsuchtsvoll geöffnetes Loch und zog den zaudernden Mann mit einem Griff um seinen Po in sich hinein. Sie stöhnte laut auf. "Hier.." sie zog ihn an sich "...fickt.." sie zog ihn an sich "...man.." sie zog ihn an sich "...wenn.." sie zog ihn an sich "...man.." sie zog ihn an sich "...es.." sie zog ihn an sich "braucht." Sie stöhnte nochmals laut auf. Mehr musste sie nicht machen, denn sein Drang, sie zu stoßen, hatte überhandgenommen. So liebten sie sich, während die Leute an ihnen vorbeiliefen. Vielleicht schaute mal einer einen Moment lang zu, um Anteil an ihrem Vergnügen zu nehmen, aber jedenfalls nahm niemand Anstoß daran. Und dann kam der ersehnte Orgasmus und sein Samen pulste tief in ihre willige Scheide, die aufsaugte, was sie bekommen konnte. Anschließend lag er erschöpft auf ihr und bemerkte, wie es nass und leicht klebrig zwischen ihm herabrann. Als er sich leicht aufrichtete, sah er Milch aus ihren Brüsten quellen und bekam Lust, diese aus der Brust herauszusaugen. Doch sie hielt ihn zurück. "Du hast erst einmal genug Milch, um auch diesen Samenerguss auszugleichen. Aber ich werde jetzt in diesem Augenblick viel und gute Milch haben. Davon können wir uns jetzt Sachen kaufen. Ich gebe dir nachher wieder die Brust, ja?"  
Er küsste sie. "Abgemacht", lachte er. "Ich bin gespannt, wie viel man für deine Milch bekommt."  
"Du wirst staunen. Hexenmilch hat eine starke Wirkung auf die Männer in Peridëis. Sie gibt den Männern ein Vielfaches der Lebensenergie, die die Milch der einheimischen Frauen im besten Fall enthält. Entsprechend wertvoll ist sie. So wertvoll, dass die Gier über die Moral siegt, sich von Hexen fernzuhalten."  
"Ach?", sagte er. "Die Leute sind hier kein bisschen besser als die zu Hause?  
"Nein, nur die Umstände sind anders."  
Dann erhoben sie sich. Nur wenige Augenblicke später hatten sie eine Schneiderin mit gutem Angebot gefunden. Die Schneiderin bekam eine Winzigkeit frischer Milch zum Probieren und an ihren aufleuchtenden Augen war zu sehen, dass man großen Kredit hatte. Für eine leergemolkene Brust verließen sie die Schneiderin in einem hübschen Kleid (sie) und in einem guten Alltagsanzug (er). Aber beide ohne Schuhe, denn die schienen hier unüblich zu sein. Natürlich ließ das Kleid die Brüste an der fischen Luft, damit man sie jederzeit erreichen konnte, und natürlich gehörte unter den Rock kein Schlüpfer, der in diesem Land ohnehin nach zehn Minuten nass gewesen wäre und nur stören würde, wenn man sich vereinigte. Im Gegenteil, weite Schlitz vorn und hinten im Kleid machten bequem, was nun einmal bequem sein musste. Ebenso bei ihm: Männerhosen musste man in Peridëis gewöhnlich auch nicht erst herunterziehen, um den Penis jenem Zweck zuzuführen, für den er geschaffen worden war.  
Die vorhin ungemolkene Brust verschaffte ihnen im Städtchen neben der Kleidung auch ein ausgezeichnetes Essen, weiteren Kurzweil, und als Zugabe einen kleinen Lehrgang. Ein Meister führte ihnen vor, wie man die Brüste gekonnt massierte und stimulierte, dass sie nur so schnurrte und die Brüste anschließend lechzten, mehr Milch zu bilden, um nur ja mehr dieser Sorte Massage erhalten zu können. Ob man jeden Griff und jeden Kniff des Meister behalten hatte, sei dahingestellt. Fest stand aber, dass anschließend beide Brüste völlig schlapp und leer waren, sich aber gleichzeitig derartig gut anfühlten, dass nichts zu bereuen war.  
Anschließend saßen beide zur Erholung (es war auslaugend! es war auslaugend!) auf einem leeren Podest am Rand eines kleinen Platzes. Er an die Wand gelehnt und sie lehnte sich mit ihrem Rücken an ihn. So sahen sie dem Treiben der Stadt zu, und weil es so gut passte, griff er um ihren Bauch herum, nahm ihre Brüste in seine Hände und massierte sie gedankenlos, aber behutsam. Sie schnurrte und gab ab und zu einen Fingerzeig, wo und wie ihre Brüste jetzt im Moment gerne noch eine Zuwendung gehabt hätten. Als sie spürte, dass sein Penis wieder anzuschwellen begann, wandte sich um und sagte: "Wir haben heute noch eine Audienz vor uns. Bist du ausgeruht genug, der Großen Peri gegenüberzutreten?"  
Er fand sich erholt und guter Dinge, sodass sie sich auf den Weg machen konnten. Der Weg war einfach zu finden, denn das Schloss der Großen Peri thronte wie eine Burg in der Mitte des Städtchens und war genau wie das Städtchen nicht sonderlich groß und ebenfalls von roten Rosen überwuchert. Nach wenigen Minuten waren sie angelangt, nur aufgehalten vom bunten Treiben das Städtchens, an dem man sich einfach nicht sattsehen konnte. Und sie musste ihn außerdem mehrfach lachend von Paaren wegziehen, die es ebenfalls bunt trieben, wobei "bunt" hier ganz wörtlich als "phantasievoll" verstanden werden muss. Doch dann waren sie am Schloss der Großen Peri angelangt.

 **Im Schloss der Großen Peri**

Das Schloss war von einer Mauer aus gelben und roten Steinquadern mit verschiedenen Wachtürmen umgeben, auf denen sich Soldaten mehr herumrekelten, als dass sie das Schloss tatsächlich bewachten. Das Tor stand sperreangelweit offen, und den Grund erfuhren sie sofort, denn ein lautes unzweideutiges Stöhnen war aus der Wachstube zu hören: "Ja - ja - ja, hör - du - kannst - meine - Brüste - leertrinken - aber - du - aaaaah - du - spritzt - auch - deinen- aaaaah - Samen - in - mich - versprochen?"  
"Will sie schwanger werden?", fragte er leise.  
"Nein", antwortete sie. "Und du kannst laut sprechen, hier schmeichelt es ein Paar eher, wenn man zuschaut. Aber ihr geht es nicht um Schwangerschaft. In Peridëis kann man nicht schwanger werden. Niemals. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass es hier keine Kinder gibt."  
"Stimmt!", hauchte er. "Aber wie geht das?"  
"Weil Peridëis eine Märchenwelt ist. Dir werden hier deine innersten Wünsche erfüllt. Peridëis ist wie ein schöner Traum, und zu Träumen gehören eben auch viele Sexträume, aber vom Träumen wirst du nicht schwanger. Das funktioniert, weil hier keiner stirbt. Und das Neue, auch neue Ideen, kommen von uns paar Besuchern. Das ist der Grund, warum die Peris uns hier dulden und manchmal sogar rufen, vor allem Künstler und andere kreative Leute. Damit Peridëis nicht verblasst. Und damit wir kleinere Dienste für sie versehen."  
"Aber warum dann der Wunsch nach dem Samen?"  
"Die Frauen hier glauben, dass guter Samen gute Milch macht und noch mehr, aber vor allem ist es wohl eine eher symbolische Sache. Die Männer hier haben einen Trick drauf, beim Orgasmus den Samen nicht auszustoßen, um nicht unnötig Lebensenergie zu verlieren, für die sie neue Milch bräuchten. Das musst du unbedingt auch lernen. Die Frauen wiederum könnten einen Mann gut an sich binden, indem er möglichst schnell wieder Milch braucht. Deshalb wird eine Ehefrau immer erwarten, dass er seinen Samen in sie ergießt und das gilt auch als ihr Recht. Ist das Paar aber nicht enger miteinander verbunden, wird sie ihn mit Milch überreden müssen. Er wird gerne darauf eingehen, aber ohne den kleinen Vertrag hätte sie ihn hinterher für anderweitige Dienstleistungen in der Hand, oder?"  
Er lachte. "Aber warum soll ich den Trick lernen, meinen Samen zurückzuhalten? Ich habe doch dich?"  
"Aber nicht stets und immer in deiner Nähe. Mach dir nichts vor. Dein Penis ist schon die ganze Zeit steif, glaubst du ernsthaft, du würdest hier in diesem Land tagelang keusch bleiben? Mindestens würdest du dich selbst befriedigen müssen, aber dich würden schon vorher genug Frauen anspringen, glaube es mir. Ein Mann ist fast herumzukriegen, wenn die Frau es nur richtig angeht. Wir sprechen ja nicht von Ehe, sondern von schneller Befriedigung. Und in Peridëis geht es den Frauen nicht viel anders, als den Männern. Da musst du mit deiner Lebensenergie haushalten. Mir selbst würde es auch gefallen, wenn dein Samen nicht von den Schößen anderer Frauen aufgesaugt wird, sondern nur von meinem."  
Sie gab ihm einen Kuss. Dann trat sie ohne Weiteres in die Wachstube, wo eine Frau breitbeinig auf dem Tisch lag und vom Wachsoldaten so heftig gerammelt wurde, dass ihre großen Brüste heftig vor- und zurück wogten. Sie kitzelte der Frau die Fußsohlen und diese kreischte auf.  
"Darf man hier einfach durch oder muss der Herr Wach-Büttel irgendwas machen?"  
"Seid ihr zur Großen Peri gerufen?", fragte der Wach-Büttel, ohne aufzuhören, die Frau auf dem Tisch zu rammeln.  
"Sind wir."  
"Gut", antwortete der Wach-Büttel. "Dann wartet, bis ich diese Amtshandlung hier vollzogen habe."  
"Vergiss aber nicht, dass du dich ergießen wolltest."  
"Weiß ich selber."  
Dann kam die Frau auf dem Tisch mit genussvollem Stöhnen und wenige Augenblicke später kam der Wach-Büttel. Keuchend sank sein Oberkörper nach vorne und seine Lippen näherten sich ihren Brüsten.  
"Na na na", sagte da die Frau unter ihm. "Ich hatte noch nichts versprochen."  
Der Büttel fluchte. Die Frau hatte nämlich recht, sie waren unterbrochen worden, noch bevor die Frau ihre Zustimmung hatte aussprechen können. Der Penis des Büttel rutschte aus der Scheide. Ein klein wenig Samen quoll aus der Scheide heraus. Tja, Pech gehabt.  
"Ich mach dir einen kleinen Sonderpreis, mein Hengst", sagte die Frau. "Du trägst mir heute nachmittag ein einziges Mal meinen Einkauf nach Hause und rammelst mich danach noch mal so schön, und dafür kriegst du einen Becher allerbester Milch von mir, die ich mir gleich frisch ausmelken werde."  
Der Wach-Büttel stimmte aufstöhnend zu. Er hatte keine Chance, da er wegen wartender Dienstpflichten nicht die Zeit hätte, die Milch frisch und daher in voller Qualität direkt aus der Brust der Frau zu saugen. Er wandte sich um. Dann fragte er erstaunt: "Wie rennst du denn herum?"  
Was erstaunen mochte, denn der Büttel, der die Frage stellte, war unten herum noch frei, denn der spezielle Latz, der das Paaren bei angezogener Hose erlaubte, hing noch zum Boden herunter.  
"Was ist denn an mir?"  
"Na so wie du kann man doch als Mann nicht in der Gegend herumrennen."

Es war die Gerte, die fehlte. Der Büttel wurde aufgeklärt, dass der Mann die hiesigen Sitten nicht kannte. Man konnte hier nämlich problemlos mit freiliegendem Penis herumlaufen, aber keinesfalls ohne eine Gerte. So wie zu anderen Zeiten in anderen Gegenden kein Mann ohne Schwert an der Seite ausging. Der Büttel kramte in einem Nebenraum der Wachstube und kam mit einer meterlangen Reitgerte zurück. "Schenke ich dir. Man kann nie wissen, ob man sich oder andere zu verteidigen hat!"  
Da der Büttel ebenfalls eine Gerte trug, war zum Glück ohne weitere Peinlichkeiten zu erfahren, wohin man die Gerte tat: Man trug sie wie ein Schwert an der Seite. Die Kleidung hatte dafür sogar eine besondere Lasche. Als der Büttel die Gerte dort sah, schaute er zufriedener und knöpfte sich endlich den Hosenlatz hoch. Kaum hatte er das getan, fuhr aber ein nackter Fuß von hinten zwischen seine Beine und hielt ihn so fest. Die frisch befriedigte Frau, zu der der Fuß gehörte, ließ sich vernehmen: "Und nachher komme ich dich holen, damit du nicht verdursten musst, mein Süßer."  
Der Büttel knurrte. Als die Frau sich davonmachte, kriegte sie von ihm noch einen Klaps aufs Hinterteil. Aber von jener Art, die auf Wohlwollen schließen lässt. Und ihr Kichern bestätigte das.  
So ihr zwei beiden, sagte der Büttel schließlich. Wer zur Großen Peri will, wird zuvor gründlich gereinigt.  
Die beiden wurden in einen Raum gebracht, wo sie sieben ganz nackte und ganz gleich aussehende Frauen in Empfang nahmen. Die sieben nackten gleich aussehenden Frauen zogen sie aus und wuschen jede erdenkliche Körperstelle. Jede. Was nicht ohne starke Erektion abging und bei der achten anwesenden Frau etwas Unmut hervorrief, weil ihr die Reinigung des betreffenden Organs zu gründlich erschien. Aber es half nichts. Dann wurden sie von den sieben nackten gleich aussehenden Frauen gründlich abgetrocknet und wieder eingekleidet. Als sie wieder auf dem Gang waren, stand dort noch der Büttel, der das Tor bewachte (oder bewachen sollte) und rief in lautem Ton: "Die Große Peri erwartet die Hexe und ihren Bräutigam!"  
Er flüsterte aufgeregt: "Du wirst hier wirklich als Hexe angesehen?"  
"Natürlich", flüsterte sie zurück, "alle, die von draußen kommen."  
Für mehr bleib keine Zeit. Der Büttel winkte sie zu einer breiten Treppe, die in den zweiten Stockwerk führte. Sie nahm ihn an die Hand und so schritten sie nebeneinander die Treppe hinauf. Am Ende der breiten Treppe begann ein heller Raum, an dessen Ende ein Thron stand. Dort saß ganz in weiß gekleidet eine außerordentlich schöne Frau - die Große Peri. Links und rechts vom Thron aber stand links und rechts eine Reihe hübscher ganz gleich aussehender nackter Frauen, die alle auf die gleiche Weise ihre Brüste mit den Händen anhoben und so darboten, ganz wie es auf dem Bild, dass auf dem Übergang nach Peridëis zu sehen gewesen war und wie es auch hier im Städtlein sehr oft bildlich dargestellt worden war. Die beiden Reihen barbusiger Frauen links und rechts standen regungslos da.  
Sie flüsterte ihm zu: "Das sind die Wachen der Großen Peri. Man sagt, sie sollen in der Lage sein, jeden Mann unfehlbar alleine durch lüsterne Blicke in Sekunden auf den Boden zu zwingen."  
"Sag mir lieber, was ich vor der Großen Peri tun muss!", flüsterte er zurück. "Mir ist etwas mulmig. Eine Fee!"  
"Na und? Wir sind Hexen. Nur den Kopf beugen und vor ihr stehen bleiben. Wir stehen in der Rangordnung sehr hoch. Aber sie spricht zuerst."

 **Die Große Peri**

Wenige Augenblicke später standen sie unmittelbar vor der Großen Peri. Er senkte seinen Kopf, blieb aber gerade stehen und schwieg. Sie aber vollführte einen Knicks. Einen richtigen, bei dem er staunte, wie gut sie ihn beherrschte.  
"Ich grüße dich", sagte die Große Peri zu ihr gewandt. Zu ihm aber: "Ich begrüße dich. Dein Eheweib begehrt, dass du hier in Peridëis weilen darfst. Bist du bereit, mir als Gegenleistung für dieses große Privileg auch entsprechende Dienste zu leisten?"  
"Große Peri...", stotterte er, "Ja, ich bin es. Aber wir sind ehrlich gesagt nicht verheiratet..."  
Die Große Peri runzelte die Stirn.  
"Wäre das eine Bedingung gewesen?", fragte er verwirrt.  
Sie, seine Freundin, aber nicht Eheweib, antwortete schnell: "Es ist wahr. Aber er hat mir die Treue versprochen, er ist mein Bräutigam und..."  
"Und...?", fragte die Große Peri streng.  
"Und ich habe Peridëis unmittelbar vor ihm betreten und dafür gesorgt, dass er dann nur mich gesehen hat, und in meinem Schoss seine Befriedigung erfahren hat. Zweimal. Er war wirklich ganz und gar befriedigt durch mich. Erst danach hat er alles andere von Peridëis gesehen."  
Die Große Peri atmete hörbar laut, richtete sich auf und sagte in strengem Ton: "Du weißt, dass das gegen die Tradition verstößt! Und du weißt hoffentlich, was du da mit ihm gemacht hast?"  
Sie wurde tiefrot. "Ich konnte nicht anders."  
Er ließ sich hören: "Nun sagt mir doch bitte, was das alles bedeutet."  
"Nun", sagte die Peri, "Peridëis ist eine andere Welt, als die, die du kennst. Peridëis ist so beschaffen, dass es deine tiefsten Wünsche erkennt und versuchen wird, sie dir zu erfüllen. Wenn du ganz alleine bist, stellt sich diese Welt ganz und gar auf dich ein. Auf deine tiefsten Wünsche und Sehnsüchte. Und das legt dir Peridëis als Geschenk zu Füßen. "  
"Wie ein Traum?"  
"Ja, wie ein Traum. Außer dass es hier keine Alpträume gibt. Also eher als Paradies. Sind jedoch andere Leute mit dir zusammen, wird es natürlich ein Übereinkommen der Wünsche aller sein. Deshalb ist es Tradition, dass jemand, der neu nach Peridëis gerufen wird, bei seinem ersten Besuch die Schönheit von Peridëis als Geschenk ganz für sich alleine erlebt. Weil sich aber deine Freundin zu deinem ersten Glückserlebnis in Peridëis gemacht hat, ergeht es dir jetzt, wie einem geschlüpften Entenküken, das jenem Wesen bedingungslos folgen wird, welches es nach dem Schlüpfen zuerst gesehen hat. Damit hast du dich rettungslos in sie verliebt. Und das kann ich als Herrscherin so nicht dulden. Die Schwierigkeit ist nur, dass ich sie jetzt nicht mehr bestrafen kann, ohne gleichzeitig dich als Unschuldigen mit zu bestrafen." Sie schaute die Frau vor ihr in die Augen.  
Dieser rannen Tränen die Wangen hinab. "Ich hätte das nicht gedurft", sagte sie, "aber dieser Wunsch hat mich beherrscht. Ich wollte ihn ganz für mich haben. Für immer." Sie wandte sich zu ihm und nahm vorsichtig seine Hand. "Verstehst du? Verzeihst du mir?"  
Natürlich verzieh er ihr. Aber die Peri schaute weiterhin finster, denn es war nichts anderes zu erwarten gewesen. Eine ganze Weile später sagte sie schließlich: "Ich weiß, was ich tun kann. Ich werde dich als Frau deinerseits an den Mann binden, ganz wie du ihn an dich gebunden hast. Eine andere Lösung kann es nicht geben. Bist du damit einverstanden, dass ich das Ritual ausführe? Das Ritual wird gleichzeitig die Strafe für dich sein, aber dann sollt ihr frei sein und mit allen Rechten gemeinsam in Peridëis leben dürfen."  
Sie nickte, sah aber bleich aus dabei.  
Die Große Peri fragte: "Du weißt, was das für dich bedeutet?"  
"Ja."  
Die Große Peri erhob sich. Dann fing sie feierlich an zu sprechen und ihre Stimme klang laut durch den Raum:  
"Lasst euere Kleider fallen!"  
Seine Kleider rutschten zu Boden. Ihre Kleider rutschten zu Boden. Beide standen jetzt ganz nackt vor der Großen Peri. Diese schaute beiden intensiv in die Augen. Dann erhob die Große Peri ihre Stimme erneut:  
"Dann frage ich dich, oh Braut, willst du deinen neben dir stehenden Bräutigam zu deinem Ehemann nehmen, mit ihm zusammenleben, ihn lieben und ihm in Freud und Leid treu bleiben?"  
"Ja, ich will."  
"Nun frage ich dich, oh Bräutigam, willst du deine neben dir stehende Braut zu deinem Eheweib nehmen, mit ihr zusammenleben, sie lieben und ihr in Freud und Leid treu bleiben?"  
"Ja ich will."  
"Den Stuhl der Hingabe!"  
Zwei Männer trugen von hinten einen Stuhl herbei, der von Form und Funktion her sehr an einen gynäkologischen Untersuchungsstuhl erinnerte, aber ungleich prachtvoller gestaltet war. Die Männer stellten den Stuhl neben der Großen Peri ab, nahmen vor ihr Habachtstellung ein, beugten dabei lange ihre Köpfe, verbeugten sich aber nicht, und dann verschwanden sie wieder.  
"Wachen!", rief die Große Peri und klatschte in die Hände.  
Mehrere der schönen Wächterinnen näherten sich. Sanfte Hände umfingen die Braut und sie wurde durch einen Hauch von Bewegung zum Stuhl der Hingabe geführt. Wenige Augenblicke später fand sich sie darin leicht zurückgelehnt sitzend, mit weit gespreizten Beinen und entblößter Vulva, aber auch mit Armen, die ihre beiden Brüste stützen, sodass auch diese überdeutlich präsentiert wurden. Die sanften Hände der schönen Wächterinnen streichelten sie und liebkosten sie. Sie war wie benebelt, begehrte heftig und atmete stoßweise.  
Die schönen Wächterinnen näherten sich nun dem Bräutigam, huschten um ihn, berührten ihn sanft, hauchten ihm Liebkosungen zu, und ihr betörender Duft umfing ihn. Der Bräutigam büßte den meisten Teil seines Bewusstseins ein - er konnte wahrnehmen, fühlen und wünschen, war aber zu keiner eigenständigen Handlung mehr fähig. Sein Penis war geschwollen, dass es fast schmerzhaft für ihn war und ragte in ganzer Pracht schräg nach oben in den Raum. Die schönen Wächterinnen führten den Willenlosen sanft hin zum Stuhl der Hingabe.  
Dann sagte die Große Peri mit lauter Stimme: "Vollzieht die Ehe!"  
Die schönen Wächterinnen ergriffen den aufgerichteten Penis und führten ihn vor die breitwillig geöffnete Vulva. Dann, mit einem sanften Druck auf den Po des Bräutigams, ließen sie den Penis behutsam in die Vulva der Braut hineingleiten und verstärkten den Druck, damit er ganz und gar in die Vagina der Braut gelangte.  
"Jetzt zieht den Penis wieder heraus!", befahl die Große Peri.  
Die Braut schaute die Große Peri panisch flehend an.  
"Nein!", sagte die Peri. "Du wirst deinen Mann später noch oft genug genießen können, jetzt aber kommt, was nötig ist. Gib ihm die Brust!"

"Wirst du?" - die Stimme der Großen Peri war scharf geworden.  
Die Braut hielt ihrem Bräutigam ihre Brust entgegen und sagte mit zitternder Stimme: "Trink meine Milch ... mein Mann!".  
Dieser senkte sich, geführt von den sanften Händen der schönen Wächterinnen, zu ihr nieder. Eine der schönen Wächterinnen führten die Brustwarze der Braut in seinen Mund und der Bräutigam begann zu saugen. Nur eine Winzigkeit später spürte die Braut in ihrer Brust das starke Ziehen der Milchdrüsen, welche die Milch hinauspressen wollten, um augenblicklich neue Milch in die Brust quellen und wieder aus ihr hergeben zu können. Sie spürte die Milch lustvoll durch die zahlreichen Milchadern zur Brustwarze hin strömen. Viel Milch, Sog um Sog. Strom um Strom. Sie stöhne lustvoll auf, weil das Saugen so unglaublich schön war. Tiefe Liebe für ihn strömte durch ihren ganzen Körper und dann durch ihre Brüste in ihn hinein.  
Doch, oh nein!, die schönen Wächterinnen zogen den Bräutigam auf Befehl der Großen Peri sanft zurück. Seine Gegenwehr lenkten sie geschickt auf sich, indem die eine ihm ihre Brust hinhielt, die andere aber seinen Penis streichelte, die nächste ihn aber mit dem Duft ihrer Achselhöhlen betäubte und noch welche ihn überall am Körper streichelten und liebkosten.  
"Nein!", rief die Braut bittend.  
"Dein Ja, das du vorhin gabst, gilt auch jetzt noch!", erwiderte die große Peri streng.  
Die Braut wurde von den sanften Händen der Wächterinnen aus dem Stuhl der Hingabe herausgehoben. Sie wurde zu einer Stelle der Wand geführt, in die metallene Ringe eingelassen waren. Dort wurde die Braut von den schönen Wächterinnen gefesselt. Diese bleiben aber bei der Braut stehen und streichelten und liebkosten diese; man merkte längst, dass ihnen nicht nur die tieferen Geheimnisse der Männer bis ins Kleinste bekannt waren, welche sie wehrlos machten, sondern auch jene der Frauen. Geschickte Finger fuhren sanft in ihren Schoß, andere geschickte Finger streichelten die dafür empfindlichen Körperpartien, noch weitere geschickte Finger fuhren an ihre Brüste. Sie hatten aber einen Krug bei sich, und sie streichelten die Brüste der gefesselten Braut nicht nur, sondern massierten und walkten diese gekonnt, um endlich herauszumelken, was in ihnen zum Herausmelken zu bekommen war. Strahl um Strahl spritzte frische Milch aus den Brüsten der Braut in den bereitgehaltenen Krug, während diese sich vor Wonne wand, aber nichts selbst hinzutun oder verhindern konnte, denn sie war gefesselt, sodass die Lust eine Qual war und die Qual eine Lust.  
Doch eins war noch ärger: Die ganze Zeit über konnte sie den Stuhl der Hingabe sehen, die Große Peri und ihren Bräutigam. Und die Große Peri hatte nun selbst im Stuhl der Hingabe Platz genommen und schlug ihren Rock zurück. Große Güte, was die für unglaublich schöne Hüften hatte. Und nun, als die Große Peri ihre Beine auf den Beinstützen links und rechts von sich abgesetzt hatte, wurde auch ihre Vulva frei sichtbar. Selbst die war ein Anblick, von dem man Träume bekommen konnte. Geschwollen, feucht und leicht geöffnet präsentierte sie sich nun dem Bräutigam, den die schönen Wächterin vor die Große Peri geführt hatten. Kann eine geschwollene Vulva schön sein? Oh ja, das kann sie! Vor allem war diese da über alle Maßen verführerisch. Die Braut wehklagte, aber weil sich Schmerz und Lust so sehr miteinander verbanden, wehklagte sie nur leise und konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden, während die schönen Wächterinnen ein leichtes Spiel mit ihren Brüsten hatten, denn die Erregung der Braut führte dazu, dass die Milch ganz von alleine aus den Brüsten der Braut heraus in den bereitgehaltenen Krug spritzte.  
"Gebt ihn mir!", befahl die Große Peri.  
Die schönen Wächterinnen führten den halb besinnungslosen Bräutigam ganz dicht zwischen die weit gespreizten Beine der Große Peri, diese nahm seinen Penis, führte ihn vor das tiefe Loch, das in ihr Zentrum führte und zog ihn schließlich an sich heran.  
Der Bräutigam stöhnte laut auf.  
"Ja, stoße zu", keuchte die Große Peri, die jetzt ebenfalls von der Lust ergriffen wurde. Sie ließ sich nach hinten in die Stuhllehne fallen und ließ ihn machen, während die schönen Wächterinnen dafür sorgten, dass er den richtigen Rhythmus und die richtige Tiefe fänden. Mit Geschick und Gefühl leiteten ihre sanften Hände seine Bewegungen, dämpften, wenn nötig und verstärkten, wenn nötig. Doch irgendwann verfiel er in Raserei und die Große Peri bestärkte ihn noch darin. Und schließlich passierte es, begleitet von einem verzweifelten Schrei der Braut: In seinen Lenden baute sich ein Gefühl auf, welches das unaufhaltsame Kommen seines Samens ankündigte, tief in ihm drin. Dann zogen sich alle Teile seines Körpers langsam zusammen, alles diente nur noch einem einzigen Ziel, das sich näherte. Ein summender Bereich rund um seine Hoden herum bildete sich, Muskeln holten aus - und endlich: Gleich einem Sturm zog es alle Muskeln zusammen, ein Orkan erfasste ihn, eine heiße Welle höchster Lustgefühle durchflutete ihn, und endlich schleuderte sein Körper seinen Samen tief in die Vagina, in der der Penis gerade Aufnahme gefunden hatte. Stoß um Stoß quoll der warme Samen aus der Penisspitze heraus in die nasse Vagina hinein.  
Die Große Peri aber hatte schon seine ersten Zuckungen aufgefangen, was nun auch in ihr zu allerhöchsten Wonnegefühlen führte. Sie fühlte förmlich, was im Mann gerade geschah, erahnte das Zusammenziehen der Samenquelle, geriet darüber selbst in eine große Anspannung, die Erlösung brauchte, und als er begann, seinen ersten Tropfen in sie zu vergießen, war sie längst so weit, ihre Vagina zog sich zu einem liebkosenden saugenden weichen Kissen zusammen, dass ihm das Letzte heraussog, ihr aber die höchsten denkbaren Wonnen brachte, denn die damit verbundene Lust breitete sich in ihrem gesamten Schoss aus, wallte nach oben und erreichte nicht nur Brüste, sondern auch Wangen, Arme, die Fingerspitzen und wallte über die Kopfhaut bis zu den Ohrläppchen.  
Die Große Peri ließ die Lustwellen nachwirken, und als der Penis aus ihr glitt, öffnete sie die Augen. Die schönen Wächterinnen hielten den Bräutigam nach wie vor fest. Die Große Peri bewunderte einen Moment lang die Selbstbeherrschung der schönen Wächterinnen, denn allen rann es feucht die Innenschenkel hinunter, dass man es noch unterm Rocksaum an den Fußknöcheln sehen konnte. Man sollte nach der Audienz einen Wachwechsel befehlen. Doch ihre schönen Wächterinnen waren dienstbeflissen. Eben kam eine mit einer schnabelförmig zulaufenden kleinen Schüssel und hielt diese unter die Vulva der Großen Peri. Die Große Peri kam wieder zu sich und begann, zu pressen. Warum tat sie dies? Der Bräutigam, der ebenfalls wieder zu sich gekommen war, sah, wie sein Samen aus ihrer Scheide in die kleine Schüssel quoll. Als die Große Peri sich schließlich erhob, sagte sie zum Bräutigam gewandt: Einen Teil deines Samens habe ich für mich behalten, weil ich Anspruch darauf habe. Den anderen Teil werde ich zu deinem Gunsten einsetzen.  
Eine der schönen Wächterinnen brachte den Krug mit der Milch, die aus den Brüsten der Braut herausgemolken worden war. Eine weitere schöne Wächterin brachte einen kleines Tischlein herbei, auf dem zahlreiche Schälchen und Töpfchen standen. Die Große Peri nahm vorsichtig die schnabelförmig zulaufende kleine Schüssel mit dem Samen des Bräutigams, vermengte diesen mit der Milch der Braut, goss beides in einen kleinen Krug, nahm eine winzige Menge davon gesondert ab, rührte in den Hauptteil aber zahlreiche Pülverchen, machte ein winziges Feuer und ließ den hergestellten Trank aufwallen und mischte ihn mit weiterer kühler Milch aus den Brüsten der Braut. Darüber mochte eine halbe Stunde vergangen sein.  
Schließlich nahm die Große Peri den Krug und ging zur gefesselten Braut, die in höchster Not leiden musste, denn auch an ihren Innenschenkeln rann es nass hinab und das Dreieck zwischen den Beinen und ihrem Schoß war von Schlüpfrigkeit ganz gefüllt.  
"Trink das!", befahl die Große Peri. Und ihr Blick ließ auch nicht einen Anflug von Widerspruch zu.  
Die Braut trank den befohlenen Zaubertrunk, der zu ihrer Überraschung ganz und gar keinen üblen Geschmack hatte. Sie trank ihn ganz aus.  
"Jetzt komm du her!", befahl die Große Peri dem Bräutigam. Als er vor ihr stand, sah sie an ihm herunter und sah, dass sein Penis wieder stand. Mit Blick auf seinen Penis sprach sie: "Deine Braut wird dich in wenigen Augenblicken sehr brauchen, du aber kümmerst dich um sie nach Kräften. Deinen Penis darfst du dieses eine Mal jedoch nicht dazu benutzen, das müssen also deine Hände und deine Zunge können. Sie wird sehr leiden, also gib dir Mühe! Du kannst nachher zum Ausgleich deines Samenergusses die Milch deiner Braut bekommen, die im Krug übriggeblieben ist. Ihre Brüste werden eine Zeit brauchen, bis sie wieder gefüllt sind. Für die Kraft aber, die jetzt brauchst, sollst du meine eigene Milch erhalten." Die Braut wehklagte, doch die Peri hielt dem Bräutigam ihre eigene pralle milchstrotzende Brust hin, die ihm zu seiner großen Überraschung in einem einzigen Zug einen mächtigen Schwall Milch in den Mund ergoss. Nicht so gute Milch wie die seiner Braut, bemerkte der Bräutigam bei sich, sagte es aber nicht. Die Milch der Großen Peri half, wieder voll zu Kraft zu kommen. Mehr noch, sie sorgte dafür, dass seine Sinne erneut benebelt wurden, ihm von Neuem gewaltige Lust die Lenden hinaufstieg und er mit allergrößter Lust dem entgegensah, was seiner Braut nun widerfahren sollte.  
Damit entfernte sich die Große Peri, um sich wieder an ihrem Tischlein zu schaffen zu machen. Die Brust der Großen Peri, an welcher der Bräutigam nicht gesogen hatte, sprühte feine Strahlen Milch weit in den Raum und die Große Peri fing diese in einem Krug auf, der Bestandteil ihrer weiteren Beschäftigung werden sollte.  
Die gefesselte Braut an der Wand aber ließ ein langgezogenes Aufstöhnen hören, dem ein Hecheln folgte. "Bitte streichle mich!", flehte sie ihren Bräutigam flüsternd an, "küsse mich, lecke mich, fahre mit deiner Hand in mich, mache viel, mache es heftig, mache es grob, bitte bitte, aber tue etwas mit mir!"  
Sie schrie, sie wand sich, sie keuchte, sie spreizte die Beine, reckte den Schoß vor, in den der Penis wegen ihrer Körperhaltung doch nicht würde fahren können, sie flehte ihn an, mehr zu machen, stärker zu machen, doch wie sollte das gehen? Der Bräutigam gab sich alle erdenkliche Mühe, ihr in ihrem Lustpein zu helfen, schließlich fuhr tatsächlich seine Hand in ihren Schoß, erst drei Finger, und dann, weil die Vagina ihm entgegenkam und reichlich Lustschleim spendete, noch tiefer, dann vier Finger uns schließlich die ganze Hand. "Ja!", rief sie, "Das ist richtig! Mehr. Tiefer, tiefer! Bitte bitte!". Er tat, was er konnte, bis ihm die Handgelenke wehtaten, bis er ein Flüstern hörte, das stetig wiederholt wurde und schließlich lauter wurde, bis er es endlich verstand. "Schlag mich!", flüsterte sie, "Schlag mich bitte! Ich will es. Bitte bitte. Schlag mich, schlag mich!"  
Unbemerkt war eine der schönen Wächterinnen herangetreten. Sie hielt auf beiden Händen die meterlange Gerte, die er nur kurz zuvor erhalten hatte und die in Peridëis alle Männer statt eines Degens trugen. War dieser Moment von der Großen Peri genau so geplant gewesen?  
Die Braut flüsterte: "Ja, schlag mich damit. Schlag zu, ohne dich zurückzuhalten. Machst du das? Bitte!"  
Der Bräutigam nahm die dargebotene Gerte zögernd entgegen.  
"Bitte bitte, tu es endlich! Schlag mich. Ich ertrage es gerne und es wird eine Erlösung sein. Ich halte diese Lust nicht mehr aus, die keine sanfte Befriedigung zulässt. Schlag mich, und schlag mich mit Kraft!". Sie wandte ihm Rücken und Po zu, damit er vollführen konnte, was sie erfleht hatte.  
Er atmete durch und sah auf ihren runden Frauenpo. Er gefiel ihm besser, als jener der Großen Peri. Sicher, die Peri war eine perfekte Schönheit, die es zu Hause in jedes Magazin schaffen würde, aber sie wirkte seltsam kühl, während seine Braut sinnlich auf ihn einwirkte, auf eine sehr animalische schwer zu fassende Art. Was kam da in ihm hoch? So hatte er noch nie gedacht. Animalisch. Das animalisch Weibliche an ihr. Der Gedanke berauschte zusätzlich. Er sah auf ihre Vulva, dort, wo die Poritze endete und nicht sofort in die Beinritze überging. Ein erregender Anblick. Ein Impuls erfasste ihn. Er griff die Gerte fest, zielte auf ihren runden Po und schlug zu. Mit Macht. Ein Schauer durchlief ihn. Bis in die Zehenspitzen. Er schlug nochmals zu. Noch einmal. Noch einmal kräftiger. Noch mal. Wieder und wieder. Er zielte sorgfältig. Er war ganz klar im Kopf und raste trotzdem. Es war nicht wie ein Rausch, es war ein Rausch.  
Sie stöhnte laut auf. Erschrocken hielt er inne. Aber sie lächelte. Sie lächelte glücklich mit einem verzückten Blick, wie er ihn noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte. "Alles ist richtig", flüsterte sie. "Alles. Alles. Nicht aufhören. Bitte genau so weitermachen."  
Er peitschte sie weiter. Schlag um Schlag. Rhythmisch. Gleichmäßig. Sie stöhnte, jauchzte. Dann wurde ihr Stöhnen mit einem Mal laut.  
"Geht es dir gut?"  
"Mehr als das. Bitte nicht aufhören, du hast gefunden, was mich glücklich macht. Ich schwebe, hörst du, ich schwebe völlig. Traust du dich, ein paar Mal mit voller Kraft zuzuschlagen? Wenigstens drei Mal? Mit aller Kraft, ja?"  
Er zielte, holte weit auf und schlug mit voller Kraft zu.  
Sie schrie laut auf, ihr Gesicht zeigte aber höchstes Glück.  
Er schlug ein zweites Mal mit voller Kraft zu.  
Sie kreischte laut auf, ließ hinterher aber einen langgezogenen glückseligen Schrei hören.  
Er schlug ein drittes Mal mit voller Kraft zu.  
Drei tiefrote Striemen zierten ihren ohnehin längst striemenübezogenen roten Hintern.  
Ihr Geschrei erfüllte den Raum, doch dann hörte er ihre hastige Stimme: "Jetzt bitte wieder gleichmäßig rhythmisch, sofort, sofort, sofort. Bitte bitte!"  
Er tat es. Ihr Stöhnen schwoll gleichmäßig an, wandelte sich in Hecheln, bis es immer schneller wurde und schließlich ein markerschütterndes nicht aufhören wollendes Kreischen ertönte."  
Als sein Schlagen aussetzte, flüsterte sie: "Ich habe gerade einen heftigen Orgasmus, nicht aufhören, nur weniger heftig, aber mach weiter."  
Er schlug sie weiter, wurde allmählich sanfter, tippte ihren Po nur noch leicht an und hörte schließlich ganz auf, um sie zu sich umzudrehen und in seine Arme zu nehmen.  
Die schönen Wächterinnen näherten sich leisefüßig und lösten die Fesseln, sodass er sie jetzt ganz und gar wiederhatte.  
Man ließ ihnen Zeit. Doch irgendwann, als ihr Orgasmus nur noch sanft in ihr schwebte und das Brennen ihres Hinterns spürbar wurde, ließen sie voneinander ab und drehten sich zur Großen Peri um, die längst wieder auf ihrem Thron saß und ihnen lächelnd zugeschaut hatte.  
"Die armen Wächterinnen!", lachte die Große Peri. "Kommt her!".  
Sie reichte dem Bräutigam den Krug mit der Milch seiner Braut. Er trank sie gierig aus. Seine Braut schaute ihm dabei zu. Tiefe Verliebtheit war in ihren Augen zu sehen.  
"Jetzt seid ihr einander ebenbürtig", sagte die Große Peri. "Du, Bräutigam, bist an sie gebunden, sie jetzt aber genauso an dich. Es gibt einen Grad Verliebtheit, der über das Gewöhnliche hinausgeht, und das habe ich unauslöschlich in sie gesetzt. Sie wird dir jetzt aus tiefster Seele mit ganzer Hingabe dienen wollen. Ich bemerke, dass es sich bei ihr ein wenig stärker als gedacht entwickelt hat, es mag also sein, dass dieses Gefühl schon vorher für dich existiert hat. Aber egal. Achte das, denn sie legt sich dir als Geschenk zu Füßen. Vor allem beachte es, und zeige ihr immer wieder, dass du es beachtest. Und sieh es auch als eine Verantwortung, die du hast."  
Die Große Peri erhob sich von Ihrem Thron, lächelte und sagte feierlich: "Nun, da alles vollzogen ist, erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau. Als mein sichtbares Geschenk nehmt bitte euere Eheringe von mir entgegen."  
Sie öffnete ihre rechte Hand und übergab Braut und Bräutigam je einen Ring. "Steckt sie euch gegenseitig auf den Finger."  
Die Braut sah den Ring, jubelte laut auf, nahm seine Hand und steckte ihm den Ring auf. Er hatte in den Mitte einen winzigen weißen Punkt. Sonst war er ganz aus Gold. Dann nahm er den Ring und steckte ihn ihr auf den Finger. Anschließend zog er seine Braut an sich und küsste sie.  
Die Große Peri klatschte in die Hände und die schönen Wächterinnen taten es ihr nach. Dann sagte sie: "Solche Eheringe erhält nur, wer von einer Peri verheiratet worden ist. Das winzige weiße Steinchen darin enthält je eine Winzigkeit Samen des Bräutigams, Milch der Braut und Milch der Peri. So. Und jetzt ist euere Audienz beendet, anderenfalls meutern meine Wächterinnen."  
Schon waren sie wieder angezogen draußen, und unten an der Treppe nahm sie der Büttel in Empfang. "Das war ja eine lange Audienz!", staunte der.  
"Sie hat uns verheiratet!"  
"Ach so." - "Äh, ja, ich gratuliere. Kommt nicht oft vor, dass die Große Peri sich dazu herablässt. Soll Glück bringen."  
Beide lachten. Und dann standen sie wieder im Städtlein.

 **Zurück im Städtlein**

"Dass wir heiraten, hattest du aber nicht gesagt", knurrte der frisch gebackene Ehemann.  
"Oooooch", lachte sie, "bereust du es jetzt schon? Aber ich hatte es auch nicht gewusst. Auch dass ich direkt vor dir in Peridëis bin, war die dumme Idee eines Augenblicks. Ich muss dich dafür noch einmal um Verzeihung bitten."  
"Ist ja gutgegangen. Vielleicht waren es ja nur störende Restzweifel, die du in mir beseitigt hast. Ich jedenfalls bin glücklich, so, wie es gekommen ist. Aber ich habe noch nicht völlig verstanden, was die Große Peri mit dir gemacht hat."  
"Ich bin jetzt in der Kaste der subs."  
"Was ist das?"  
"subs sind Frauen und Männer, die sich ihrem Partner zu Füßen werfen wollen und daraus Lust gewinnen."  
"Ist das schlimm für dich?"  
"Nein, im Gegenteil, es macht mir Lust. Aber vielleicht hat die Große Peri ja nur störende Restzweifel in mir beseitigt."  
Beide lachten. Dann setzte sie nach: "Man sagt, die Peris, es gibt nämlich mehrere, Zugang zu geheimem Wissen haben, dass sie tief in einen hineinschauen können und solche Dinge. Jedenfalls wissen sie tatsächlich eine Menge Sachen, bei denen unklar ist, woher sie es wissen. Und sie haben Fähigkeiten, die unsere weit übersteigen."  
"Und wie ist das mit uns, wenn wir doch Hexen sind?"  
"Ich zeige es dir noch. Wir können nicht alles, aber wir können in diesem Reich tatsächlich Dinge, die wir zu Hause Zauberei nennen würden. Aber wir können es nur hier in Peridëis und wir können nicht alles. Ich zum Beispiel kann meinen brennenden Hintern gerade nicht ignorieren."  
Er lachte, sie aber knöpfte ihren Rock hinten so hoch, dass ihr Po freilag. Da der Rock aus zwei Stofftüchern mit je einem Schlitz vorne und hinten bestand, ging das mit zwei Handgriffen.  
Er fragte nicht, ob das im Städtlein schicklich wäre, dazu hatte er hier schon zu viel gesehen, auch Männerhosen mit freigelassenem Hintern, und wenn die Frauen stets die Brüste frei trugen, dann hatte die gleiche Freiheit schließlich auch für den Po zu gelten. Der inzwischen übrigens grün und blau aussah. Mit Striemen darauf.  
Sie genossen noch einen wunderschönen Tag mit prachtvollem Essen, das mit Milch aus ihrer Brust zu bezahlen war, und fanden ein schönes Herbergszimmer mit Ausblick über die goldsilberschimmernde Stadtmauer zum großen See.  
Abends zog die frischgebackene Ehefrau ihren Ehemann noch einmal zwischen ihre weit geöffneten Beine und dann tief in sich hinein, wobei sie freilich immer wieder ein lachendes Ah und Oh ob der blauen Striemen auf ihrem Hintern hören ließ. Übrigens hatte niemand in der Stadt eine Bemerkung zum eindeutigen Zustand ihres Hinterns fallen lassen, was fast ein wenig enttäuschend gewesen war. Doch alles war gut und fühlte sich richtig an, und ein schöner weicher Orgasmus bildete den Abschluss, aber nicht das Ende des Tages. Das Ende des Tages kam, als sie beide erschöpft nebeneinander im kuscheligen Bett lagen und sie ihm die Brustwarzen ihrer gut gefüllten Brüste zwischen die Lippen schob und er gierig sog, bis ihre Milch sich in seinen Mund ergoss, diese endlich erschöpft waren und beide engumschlungen, er noch ihre Brust zwischen den Lippen, einschliefen.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachten, schob sie ihm als Erstes ihre in der Nacht herausgerutschte Brust in seinen Mund und murmelte: "Saug sie leer, du brauchst meine Milch."  
Und sie genoss das gleichmäßige langsame Saugen und das Gefühl, wie die Milch floss und die Brüste sich nach und nach leerten, bis sie schließlich ganz schlaff und weich auf dem Bett lagen. So dämmerten sie langsam wach, bis sie fragte: "Sag, hat die Milch der Peri besser geschmeckt, als die Milch aus meiner Brust?"  
"Nein. Und ehrlich gesagt war ich darüber überrascht. Deine Milch schmeckt nicht nur süß und molkig, sie schmeckt auch nach dir, und das hat bei der Milch der Fee gefehlt. Die Milch der Peri war betörend, ja. Berauschend und süß. Ja. Aber du hast gefehlt in der Milch. Hast du vergessen, dass du mich restlos in dich verliebt gemacht hast?"  
"Wie konnte ich nur", flüsterte sie und streichelte ihm das Haar. "Wie gut, dass ich das gemacht hatte."  
"Trotz der Strafe?"  
"Ich denke mit größter Lust daran zurück, jetzt wo ich es hinter mir habe. Würde es dich erfreuen, mich wieder auszupeitschen, wenn ich Lust darauf verspüre?"  
"Ich glaube ja."  
"Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt habe ich Lust darauf, dir anders zu dienen."  
Sie rutschte an ihm herunter. Als er ahnte, was sie tun wollte, sagte er: "Ich habe mich aber noch gar nicht gewaschen..." - doch sie antwortete: "Das wird mein Mund tun. Halt still."  
Sie drehte ihn sanft, sodass er auf dem Rücken zu liegen kam. Dann fuhr ihre Nase in seinen Schoß, sog gierig seinen männlichen Duft ein und atmete stöhnend aus. Ihre Hand ergriff seinen Penis und zog die Vorhaut ganz zurück. Anschließend glitten ihre Lippen über seinen Penis und ihr Mund nahm den Penis weit in sich auf. Er spürte die Wärme ihrer weichen Lippen und dann ihres ganzen Munds an seinem ganzen Penis und ließ sich seufzend zurücksinken. Sie glitt mit den Lippen vor und zurück, unterstützte diese Bewegungen, indem ihre Hand die Vorhaut vor- und zurückzog, sie saugte an seinem Penis, bearbeitete ihn sehr vorsichtig mit der Zunge, wurde allmählich schneller und endlich war es so weit, dass er sich aufzubäumen begann. In einer Anwandlung von Angst, dass er sich aus Peinlichkeit zurückziehen könnte, packte sie sehr fest seinen Po und hielt ihn fest, er aber verstand ihren Wunsch, dass er sich in ihren Mund ergießen möge. So ließ er endlich los, spannte sich wie eine Feder und mit einem tiefen Aufstöhnen kam sein Samen, pulste Schwall um Schwall in ihren Mund, sie aber bewegte sich vorsichtig so, dass ihr Mund so viel wie möglich davon spürte und dass sie den Samen ihres geliebten Ehemanns auch schmecken konnte. Sie ließ allmählich in ihren Bewegungen nach und reizte ihn nur noch sehr vorsichtig, bis sein stoßweiser Atem langsam wieder zur Ruhe gekommen war. Dann sog sie noch einmal kräftig den letzten Samen aus seinem Penis heraus, ließ den Penis endlich frei und dann glitt sie wieder auf Gesichtshöhe zu ihm hinauf.  
"Hat es dir gefallen?"  
"Sehr. Ist es aber nicht seltsam für dich, meine Samen in den Mund zu bekommen? Der schmeckt doch salzig."  
"Ach. Du weißt es?"  
"Ja."  
"Ich habe es sehr gerne gemacht und ich wollte es bewusst spüren. Du kannst es gerne wieder von mir verlangen, es hat mir gefallen. Jetzt bin ich ganz rappelig davon. Darf ich mich selbst befriedigen und du saugst dabei an meiner Brust?"  
Ohne Worte drehte er sie auf den Rücken und nahm ihre Brust in den Mund, um augenblicklich daran zu saugen. Die aber zog mit ihrer linken Hand die Schamlippen auseinander, während der Mittelfinger der rechten Hand begann, an ihrer hartgewordenen Lustknospe zu vibrieren. Sie merkte, dass ihre Milch zu fließen begann, und es bereitete zusätzliche Lust, wie er dazu überging, länger und tiefer an ihrer Brust zu saugen. Ihr Finger begann, schneller zu vibrieren. Da! Seine Hand hatte ihre freie Brust ergriffen und begann diese mit Daumen und Zeigefinger zu melken. Das war fast noch schöner als sein Saugen. Es irritierte sie nur, dass die feinen Milchstrahlen, die aus der gemolkenen Brust emporsprühten, leicht abgekühlt auf sie zurückfielen. Aber sie gewöhne sich schnell daran und genoss es mit Stolz, ihm mit ihren Brüsten Milch geben zu können. Irgendwann hatte er den einen einzigen richtigen Melkrhythmus gefunden und sie flüsterte: "Ja, genau so.. Nichts ändern...". Ihr Finger vibrierte umso stärker. Dann kam es ihr. Eine Welle nahm an ihrer Lustknospe ihren Anfang, breitete sich warm über ihren ganzen Körper aus, packte beide Brüste und schwappte dann über zu einem ganzkörperlichen Lustgefühl. Ihrem Mund entsprang ein sehr langgezogenes Ooooooooooh, das die Art ihres Höhepunks ausdrückte - eine nichts abschwellen wollende Woge, die ihre zwei Brüste als hart zusammengezogenes Zentrum in der Mitte hatte. Zusätzliche Milch quoll aus ihren Brüsten, hinein in seinen Mund und hinaus auf ihre freie Brust, über seinen Handrücken, auf ihren Oberkörper und schließlich in die Bettdecke. So verharrte sie und schwebte. Ganz von ferne spürte sie, wie er mit seiner Hand ihre Milch über die Haut verteilte, als wäre es eine Creme. Doch irgendwann schwoll auch dieser Orgasmus wieder ab.  
"Ich habe Hunger", verkündete sie.  
"Kann man sich hier das Frühstück aufs Zimmer bestellen?", fragte er.  
"Nein. Aber hier kann man nackt in die Gaststube gehen", antwortete sie.  
"Genau dazu hätte ich jetzt Lust."

 **Epilog**

Man könnte noch unendlich weitererzählen, was die Beiden später taten und wie sie sich vergnügten. Palmenstrände müssten dann erwähnt werden, traumhafte Täler, wunderliche Menschen, seltsame Ereignisse. Aber das ist wohl überflüssig. Nur so viel sei verraten: Sie liebten sich nicht bis ans Ende ihrer Tage, sondern sie lieben sich noch immer wie am ersten Tag. Ob das die große Peri mit ihrem Zauber war, mag dahingestellt bleiben, denn man munkelt über eine besondere Wirkung, die es haben soll, wenn eine Frau ihre Milch für ihren Mann fließen lässt. Älteste Schriften berichten davon. Und doch liegt ein Schleier des Schweigens drüber. Die Liebenden ficht es nicht an, denn sie haben sich selbst. Unser Braut-, nein Ehepaar kehrte durchaus noch oft in die Welt zurück, die wir kennen. Genau gesagt, dauerte ihr erster Aufenthalt in Peridëis nur gute drei Wochen, was in unserer Welt einem knappen Wochenende entsprach. Ich hoffe, der Leser dieser kleinen Geschichte hat nicht vergessen, dass eine Stunde unserer Zeit in Peridëis auf ganze zwölf Stunden ausgedehnt wird! Nach dem ereignisreichen Wochenende zurückgekehrt, stellte unser Paar nicht nur fest, dass sie ihre Ehe auf einem Standesamt nochmals zu besiegeln hatten, sondern auch, dass sie ihre Eheringe leider nicht aus Peridëis mitnehmen konnten. So wie man nichts hin und her bringen kann, außer sich selbst. Übrigens auch keine Striemen auf dem Hintern. So ließen sie sich für unsere Welt, die man in Peridëis das Diesseits nennt, Kopien ihrer Eheringe anfertigen und bisweilen auch Kopien besagter Striemen. Erst viel später entschieden sie sich, ganz und gar in Peridëis zu bleiben. Das mag unromantisch erscheinen, trug aber dem Umstand Rechnung, dass sie zur Vervollständigung ihres Glücks Kinder bekommen wollten und diese großzuziehen hatten. Denn Kinder werden in Peridëis nicht geboren. Wohl aus einem einfachen Grund: Wo nicht gestorben wird, da kann schwerlich geboren werden, sonst würde es früher oder später zu voll werden. Da es aber eine eigene Lust und Erfüllung ist, Kinder zur Welt zu bringen, gönnten sie sich diese Erfüllung, und manchmal passierte es, dass man sie suchte, und sie aber an keinem Urlaubs-, oder Ausgeh-Ort zu finden waren. Dann hatten sie sich heimlich auf und davon nach Peridëis gemacht, dem Wirt der seltsamen Kneipe ein sattes Trinkgeld auf den Tresen gelegt, und weg waren sie. Die Zeit zählte ja nur im Verhältnis Eins-zu-Zwölf. Ein Tag in Peridëis kostete nur zwei Stunden in unserer Welt. Das lohnt sich.  
Und irgendwann blieben sie ganz in Peridëis.


End file.
